


Hopps Express

by GhostWolf88



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf88/pseuds/GhostWolf88
Summary: A/U-Judy's dreams of being a cop are shattered when there's no Mammal Inclusion Initiative so she can't join the ZPD. She's forced to help run one of the family's gas stations in Zootopia, anything to get out of Bunnyburrow. There's NO chance for excitement or love in a gas station…unless a certain fox can entice her away. I own no rights to Zootopia or any songs mentioned in the story.





	1. Hopps Express

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually supposed to be a one to two chapter story, but took on a life of it's own. The title came about because there is actually a chin of gas stations in my town that are known as Hopps Express. No, bunnies don't actually own them.

Hopps Express

As the fully restored Midnight Blue '65 GTO convertible pulled into the local Hopps Express gas station, Nick heard Finnick grumble "Mammal, why yu' gotta stop here for? We ain't never gonna make the car show in time to register this beauty if ya keep stoppin' alla time!"

"Fin, you know the ONLY place I can find that certain brand of Herrs Cicada chips is these Hopps stations. Nobody else has the blueberry flavored ones."

"Yea, well I think you just want to check out Josh and Duane's sister. You been wantin' to stop since you heard she was workin' here."

"Personally, I don't know what the hell you see in a bunny chick anyways. Especially since this particular bunny wanted to be a cop. How'd you let those two bunnies talk you inta checkin' her out anyways? If they’re tryin' to hook you up, you KNOW something must be wrong with her. I tell ya Nick, this idea has bad written all over it."

"Dude ease up. First off, it's your turn to gas up the GTO, I told you I was going to check and see if she was interested in the mechanic spot we so desperately need to fill. Not to mention the fact that Skye is getting tired of having to model with the cars every weekend, she seems to want to spend time with some new boy toy of hers. And for your information, I am NOT looking to get hooked up with anyone, ESPECIALLY since Skye just dumped me…Don’t tell me your memory is as short as you are” sad Nick with a toothy smirk. “You fill the car and I'll get my chips, check out the Hopps chick and we can be on our way, ok?"

"Yea, yea, yea, hurry the hell up or we'll miss the damned deadline." 

As Nick enters the store, he waves at the two Hopps brothers, who nod towards the storeroom, indicating that their sister Judy is back there getting ready to restock some of the almost sold out items, including Nick's favorite chips. Just as Nick reaches for the last in stock bag of chips, Judy backs out of the store room with both arms full of stock. Instead of grabbing the aforementioned chips, Nick ends up with a pawful of grey and white cottontail, which just happens to be attached to Judy.

"Just what" SMACK " in the hell do you think you're doing" yells Judy as she sends Nick flying into a display stand, scattering chips and candy bars all over the store. "What makes you think you can come in here a just grab me by the ass? I'm calling the cops you damned pervert"

"But…but…wait. What the hell just happened?"

As Judy reaches for her phone to call the ZPD Nick tries to explain "I was reaching for the last bag of chips and you backed up into my paw…I swear…"

"A likely story you da……yes, ZPD, this is Judy Hopps…yes again, what the hell difference does that make? Listen Clawhauser, I want to report a molestation…yes me, who the hell else would I be calling about? Will you just…send someone to the store please? Thanks."

"Judy" calls out Duane "what Nick said is true, he was just going to grab a bag of chips, NOT your tail. You backed into him, it's more your fault than his. How many times have we told you to not back out of the storeroom?"

"And I'm just supposed to believe you two asshats? After all of the crap you pull on me every day, just to make me more miserable than I already am? Really?"

Just then, Fangmeyer and Delgado pull up to the front of the store. "Ok Judy, what's the problem this time? This is the third time this month you've had us called in, and it's getting' kinda old…"

“How did you guys get here so quick?” asks Josh.

“With the amount of calls we’ve had to answer here since Judy came, we tend to swing by a little more often so we don’t have to drive halfway across the district just get here for another half-baked complaint” says Delgado, leveling a frown at the very unhappy bunny.

"Yea, well this pervert grabbed me by the butt when I came out of the storeroom and I want to press sexual assault charges" says Judy.  
While Fangmeyer tries to calm Judy down, Delgado goes over to Nick "Mr.…." 

"Wilde, Nick Wilde, with an e."

"Mr. Wilde, can you explain what's going on here, and is there any truth to Ms. Hopps allegation?" 

"Well, it's actually kinda difficult to explain, but I'll try. Umm, yes I guess I did, kind of accidentally grab the lady by the tail but there are extenuating circumstances."

"Really? This should be interesting."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I was reaching to grab the last bag of blueberry Cicada chips and the young lady backed out of the storeroom with her paws full of chips and stuff and sorta kinda backed into my paw. I swear it's true, ask her brothers, they saw the whole thing."

Just then, Finnick came in through the door "Nick, what the hell did you do now? We gotta get to the show or we’ll lose our deposit” as Delgado and Nick both shoot Finnick a ‘get lost’ look “never mind, I'll wait in the car" and quickly heads back out of the door.

As Delgado turns to the brothers, Josh speaks up "If it's any help, we just got the new security cameras installed last week and they're up and running. You can check out the footage in the office if that'll help."

As Josh and Delgado go into the office, Judy yells at Nick "Your sorry ass is headed to jail if I have anything to say about it fox." 

"Pipe down Judy" says Fangmeyer, "you aren't making matters any better."

After about ten minutes Nick and Delgado exit the office "Mr. Wilde" says Delgado, loud enough for Judy and Fangmeyer to hear "do you want to press charges against Ms. Hopps for felony assault?"

"WHAT?" yells Judy "What are you talking about? He grabbed my butt and you want to know if HE wants to press charges against ME?"

"Judy" says Delgado "I just saw the recordings from the security cameras. Everything Mr. Wilde and your brothers have told us is true. If you want to press charges against Mr. Wilde, there IS evidence enough to support your claim of sexual assault. However, I must warn you, according to the footage it was unintentional. What IS intentional is you striking Mr. Wilde with intent to do bodily harm, which I'm sure you of all mammals know is a Class A felony. IF Mr. Wilde decides to press charges you will go to jail." 

"Look Judy, I know you’re upset because you’d planned your life around joining the ZPD, but you can’t keep this up. Every time some little thing happens you go off the deep end. I would strongly suggest that you two get together and work something out mutually beneficial to the both of you. We'll give you a few minutes to think about what you want to do and get back with you for a decision."  
As Josh and Duane started picking up the display and its contents that were scattered all over the floor, Nick stared intently at Judy, who was suddenly very nervous. As Judy contemplated her fate, Nick started the conversation "Look, I know we got off to a bad start, how about a simple introduction? I'm Nick, Nick Wilde."

"Judy, Judy Hopps. Umm, I guess I may have sorta overreacted, but a bunny's tail is really sensitive, OK? I've had a bit of a hard time lately. I had planned to join the ZPD ever since I was little, or littler, only to find out they won't take small mammals, so my dreams and future have kinda gone down the in flames. Long story short, I've been kinda been taking out my frustrations on anyone and everyone who really haven't deserved it. Ummm….and I apologize for hitting you, it was just a kind of automatic reaction, what with having 275 siblings and all."

"Wait, what? You have that many brothers and sisters? Really?"

"Well, yea, we bunnies are really good at multiplying ya know, what can I say? Is there anything I can say or do to make it up to you? I really don't want to go to jail, and-and…" 

"Look" says Nick "I don't want you to go to jail over a misunderstanding, but I can't just pass it off as if nothing happened either. Let me ask you something, are you happy here. I mean working in the store?" 

Judy looks up at hopefully Nick "NO, not really, it's just better than being stuck in Bunnyburrow growing carrots for the rest of my life, why?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, the real reason I stopped today was to talk to you…"

"To me, why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Two reasons, truth be told. First, your brothers said you were really hot…"

"I'm going to kill those two…"

"Aaaand the second is that they said that you are a better than average mechanic, working on the farm and all" interrupted Nick.

"What does one have to do with the other?" asked Judy.

"Ok, please hear me out, second reason first." Nick hands Judy one of his business cards 'Wilde Times Classic Muscle Cars' "I'm in great need of a good mechanic at my shop. The pay's good and tools are furnished. The shop is top notch because we restore all of the classic muscle cars along with some motorcycles and some classic luxury cars. Some are in pretty good shape but a lot are basket cases. We sell them to the very cream of Zootopia elite. The '65 GTO convertible outside is one of our cars."

"Hmmm, ok, sounds interesting. So, what is the other reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well" says Nick, blushing slightly “Your brothers said you were extremely good looking so I wanted to check you out to see if they were telling the truth."

Judy's mouth hung open for a few seconds in shock "Wait….do you mean to tell me… that my brothers…were trying to set me up…for a date…with you?"

"Umm, well…not really” grins Nick “Actually, I was hoping you might want to go the car show with us, more as a job interview than a date, particularly because we also need….or at least can use another attractive model to help show off the cars."

Now it was Judy's turn to be embarrassed "Now I'm really going to kill those two, just wait 'till I get my paws on them…"

"Look, my business partner Fin and I were on our way to the car show when all of…this…went down, to show the car parked outside. Since we missed the deadline to get the car entered, at least we can show up, if you're interested in the job, and check out the competition. And as an added bonus, I promise not to press assault charges. So, are you interested…or not?"

"Let's say I am, would I be your date or your employee?"

"Either or both, whatever trips your trigger."

"Both? Really? What would mammals think if I were to go as your date?"

"First off, I for one could give a rat’s ass less what they, or anyone for that matter, thinks about who I'm with. It's my, or our, business and not theirs. Second, almost everyone will be there for the cars first and foremost. The better quality and rarity of the cars, the more they’re worth. Third, how better to sell a classic muscle car, than to show it off with an intelligent, beautiful model who is also a top-notch mechanic?"

As Judy mulled over Nick's offer, she realized that he was being totally honest about the entire conversation. "Ok, just for giggles, let's say I accept your offer. I'm currently staying with my brothers, how am I supposed to get to work? I don't have a car and according to the address on your business card it would take me an hour and a half to get to work every day using public transportation, not to mention the ride back."

"Well, there's a vacant room above the shop I'll let you use, rent free, until you can get on your feet.”

As Judy studies Nick as he talks, she finds the job offer appealing, as it gets her out of the station and farther from Bunnyburrow.

As Fangmeyer and Delgado approach the pair, Judy quickly tells Nick "Ok, it's a deal. Do I have time to change into something a little less that looks like I work in a gas station?"

"Sure, no problem, I can give you a lift to wherever you need to go. After the show you can either wait and get your stuff to move to the shop or do it over the weekend, preferably before Monday morning, your choice."

"Well, have you two hashed things out?" asked Delgado.

"As a matter of fact we have officers" said Nick, "Ms. Hopps has not only agreed to not press charges against me, I will not be pursuing charges against her. We have not only agreed that this is all a big misunderstanding, she has graciously accepted a job offer as a mechanic at my shop."

"Is this true Judy?" asked Delgado.

"Absolutely" replied a very relieved and smiling Judy. "Hopefully, this will be the last you hear from me, at least as far as the complaints go. I may have found something to funnel my energy to and keep my attitude in check."

"Well, that's great" said Delgado "I hope everything works out for you Judy, you seem like you might actually be happy for a change."

"Yea, I hope so too" says Judy.

As Fangmeyer and Delgado drive off, Judy casually walks over to her brothers. "Josh, Duane"

"Yes?" says Josh.

First Judy punches each of her brothers on the arm "That's for not telling me about trying to get me a better job." Then she kisses each on the cheek "And that's for hooking me up with a job with Nick."

As Nick and Judy approach the classic muscle car, Judy stops dead in her track and exclaims “This is what I’ll be working on? It’s absolutely beautiful!”

Actually, remember, I told you that most of the cars I get aren’t even close to looking like this. They require a lot of mechanical and body work, that’s where you come in, at least for the mechanical stuff. I have staff that do the upholstery and Fin is a marvel in the paint booth.”

Then they hear Finnick "What the hell took so damned long? And are you serious about the bunny? I mean what the hell Nick?"

"Fin, shut the fuck up for a while will ya? First off, meet our new mechanic. Secondly, meet the hot model that's going to help us sell more cars. And yes, they are all the same mammal."

As Nick started the car and listened to the throaty roar of the big block motor "What do you think of that Fluff?"

"VERY nice. Let's go get me something really nice to get changed into and head for the show…. then we'll see where things go from there."

XxX

As the three pull up to the apartment building that Judy lives in with her brothers, Nick is less than impressed with the living conditions. “Wow, you guys actually live here? I thought this place was condemned a while back.”

“Yea, it was, but somehow the landlord actually got it up to codes, but just barely. Give me about fifteen minutes and I’ll be back down, I can have all of my stuff ready to go if you don’t mind me putting it in your trunk.”

“No problem, the show doesn’t even open ‘till around noon so we got some time.”

After Judy disappears inside Fin asks Nick “Mammal, are you sure about this? I mean a bunny, really? You offer her a job without checking her creds? A bunny?”

“Since when have creds ever been a problem? Most of the crew at the shop wouldn’t get hired as janitors at most places, us included. Lighten up, ok?”

Just then the front door of the apartment building opens and Judy emerges with two large suitcases in paw. Nick and Fin are in awe of the change in Judy’s appearance. Her outfit consists of a pale blue V-neck top that just shows a peek of her cleavage, a lavender skirt that matches her eyes and a very nice amethyst and emerald necklace that happens to match Nick and Judy’s eyes. 

“Well, are you going to help me with these or are you just going to sit there gawking?” asks Judy.

“Your brothers said you were good looking, but they never said you were drop dead gorgeous!” said Nick.

“Nice of you to notice” says Judy with a bit of a smirk.

“Uhhh, you got any sisters that are half as good looking as you?” asks Finnick.

“I think I might be able to scrounge up one or two if I look hard enough, why? You acted like you didn’t want to be around a bunny not too long ago, what changed your mind?”

“N-nutin’ special, really…ok, I’ll admit it you look….ok.”

Judy giggles “I don’t know, besides, there are only one or two who might actually be able to tolerate your smart attitude. And they are at least as mean as you try to act, so do you really want to check and of them out or not?”

“Hell yea, they sound like they might be my kind of girls. Let’s get goin’ to the show, we can talk on the way.”

XxX

As our trio enters the car show, Judy gazes around in awe at the vast assortment of classic cars on display. Everything from XKE Jaguars to Bentleys to Corvettes to Lincolns. There is even a section devoted to motorcycles.

“Like what ya see Fluff?” asks Nick.

“Oh…my…God…. how could I not? The is the most awesome collection of cars I have ever seen in my life, not that I have actually seen any in person, but even the ones in magazines don’t do justice to seeing them in person. And I’ll actually get to help create some of these wonderful machines?”

“Is that what I’ll be paying you to do? Yes-yes, it is.”

Judy stops for a second and takes Nick’s paw in hers. As Nick turns to face her she gives him a tight hug and whispers in his ear “Thank you, for everything. For not sending me to jail, for offering me the job and for bringing me here to see this amazing sight. But I’m NOT going to thank you for grabbing my tail, at least not yet. We’ll see how everything works out, then I might, just might thank you for that as well.”

As they continue to circulate through the displays, Nick looks at the beaming bunny and thinks ‘I never dreamed that things could go from the exceptionally bad start to where they may lead in the future. From being the lonely owner of a successful shop, to actually looking forward to seeing someone special every day. One step at a time I guess……. And I never did get those damned chips…’


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy get acquainted. Of course thing don't go smoothly with Judy's parents as well, especially her mother.

Revelations

XxX

After the car show, Nick, Judy and Finnick take a slow ride in Nick’s ‘65 GTO convertible towards Nick’s shop where Judy now has gainful employment and a temporary home. 

On the way Nick asks “Is anyone else hungry? All we ate at the show was junk food and I really need something decent to eat.”

“Not me mammal, I got’s someplace to be, drop me off at the shop” Says Finnick, growling slightly.

“OK, no problem. How about you Judy, you hungry?”

“Yea, I guess, what do you have in mind? I really don’t have a lot of money saved up so…”

“No problem, I think I can spare a good meal for my newest employee.”

…

After dropping Finnick off at the shop Nick asks “Well, what do you have a taste for? There’s everything from fast food like BugaBurger to lightly fancy like the Gaslight. Considering the fact that we’re already dressed up a bit, I think the Gaslight would be the best choice. It’s nice without being overly expensive, besides more than a few of my regular customers tend to eat there.”

“I-I guess that would be ok” said Judy, more than a little nervous at the suggestion.

Once at the restaurant “Good evening Mr. Wilde” greeted the female lynx owner “Would you like your usual table?”

“Yes please.” replied Nick “That would be fine, thank you Mellisa.”

As Nick and Judy were seated “Would you care for a drink while you are waiting for your server?”

“I’ll have a frozen Margaretta” replied Nick “Judy would you like something?”

Nick noticed Judy suddenly become very uncomfortable, with emotions from fear to dread to sadness play quickly across her muzzle, then quickly disappear “No thank you, water with lemon will be fine, thanks.” 

“Well then, I’ll have your server bring your drinks, have a look at the menus while you’re waiting.”

After a short wait, their server, a stunning female deer arrived with their drinks. Nick noticed that although Judy was still slightly upset, she had calmed considerably. ‘I wonder what set that off’ thought Nick, but he decided that he wouldn’t press the issue.

“Hi, I’m Jannette and I’ll be your server tonight. Have you decided on your order yet or do you need a few minutes?”

“I’ll have a Cobb salad with grilled chicken” said Nick.

“I guess a chef’s salad with the house dressing will be fine” indicated Judy a bit shyly. 

After their server took their order and left them “Nick” started Judy hesitantly “what’s Finnick’s problem with me? I know he tried to act like he might be interested in one of my sisters, but I could tell there was actually more than a trace of animosity there.”

Nick thought for long minute before answering “I guess you might as well know up front. The last two mechanics I hired were both buck rabbits. Each did fairly good work, but the first one I had to fire because we caught him stealing parts. The other missed so much work that he was gone more than he was at the shop. So…I’m guessing that Fin figures that you will most likely be a stereotypical bunny doe and will be pregnant more often than not. You’d have to ask him to be sure, but that’s probably not a great idea either.’  
‘Here’s the deal, Fin and I built this shop from pretty much the ground up. In fact, we got it on a default loan from my first customer. Shop, tools, cars everything. The customer in question had broken down literally in front of the van that Fin and I were actually living in at the time. When we managed to get the car up and running, the customer was impressed enough to make us an offer we couldn’t refuse. He gave us the opportunity to purchase the shop at a very low interest rate with very reasonable payments. Within a few years we’d paid off the loan and we now own the shop free and clear. It wasn’t easy, with the general public having such a dim view of foxes in general. That being the case, it took quite a while to build a reputation for being honest and trustworthy. The bunny mechanics put several projects in jeopardy, which might have cost us the reputation, which means it could have cost us the business.” 

As Nick explained, Judy watched Nick’s eyes, those gorgeous emerald eyes, ‘wait…what? Where did that come from?’ as he spoke and got the impression that there was a lot more to it than what he was telling her. 

“So…with all of that, why did you see fit to take a chance with me?” 

After Nick thought for a few seconds he answered “To be quite honest, from what I’ve seen you definitely don’t exactly fit the bunny stereotype. You seem to be intelligent, ambitious, hardworking and beautiful to boot.’  
‘I know that you’re in your mid-twenties, thanks to a bit of information from your brothers. You’ve never been married, and as far as I can tell, have no kits.”

“Really? What gives you the impression that I have no kits?”

Nick gives Judy a knowing smile “Single females, regardless of species, that don’t have kits have a difference about them that really stands out if a mammal takes the time to observe.”

“Really, like what?” asks Judy, slightly intrigued.

“The way they walk, the way they talk, and the way they dress. Females that have been pregnant have a certain way they walk than one who hasn’t been. When they talk they usually let slip little details about the kits, or constantly check the time because they’re worried about getting home or want to know how the sitters’ doing. As far as the dressing part, two females can wear the same outfit, even if it’s just jeans and a button up shirt and the entire difference in attitude gives it away.”

“You really think so?” asks Judy obviously doubting Nick’s remarks.

“Absolutely” Remarks Nick. “I know you don’t believe that so let’s do this. You already know that you can make a pair of jeans or shorts and a simple button up top look great. Now picture one of your sisters in the same outfit, one that has had a couple of litters. Can you sit there and honestly tell me that there is no difference in the way you each would look, the way you would present yourselves? Besides, how many bunnies do you know that have had kits, can wear an outfit like you have on and make it looks so good? And how many would even think about wearing it?”

Judy thought about Nick’s question for a while “I guess you’re probably right, I hadn’t really thought about it like that.”

As their food arrived, the conversation again turned towards Judy. 

“While we’re on the subject, let me ask YOU a question” says Nick. Even though you’ve accepted the job, I’ve noticed that you’re at the very least, a bit apprehensive. Any particular reason, other than the fact that we’re supposed to be natural enemies and all?”

Judy’s ears drooped, lying flat against her back. “Well” she started in a very low and sad voice “I-I guess it all started when I was nine. I had always wanted to be a cop since I was little, well littler. Some friends and I were doing a skit during the Bunnyburrow fair, and I was in my police uniform. After the skit I noticed that some of my other friends were being bullied…. the bully in this case was a…. red fox” which garnered Nick’s total attention.

“He had stolen my friends’ tickets so I attempted to intervene. He pushed me down, I kicked him in the muzzle and then he gave me these” as Judy shyly showed Nick the scars on her cheek “to remember him by. He told me that I would never be anything more than a stupid carrot farming dumb bunny.’  
‘It was another reason that I wanted, needed, so much to succeed. To show him and everyone else that I wasn’t just a dumb bunny, that I could actually be a cop and not just another carrot farmer. Even though I can’t be a cop, there is no way I can go back home, I have to make something else out of my life.”

As Nicks gaze turned from her scars, to her beautiful amethyst eyes filled with tears ‘a mammal could get lost in those eyes’ Nick thought, he began to understand. He also saw more pain and sadness behind them than what she was revealing right now but decided not to push for more information at this time. ‘Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking, this is just another employee……. right?’

“Judy, I understand that you’ve had a tough time with foxes, but I would never do anything like that to hurt you. “We’ve both had some rough times in our past, but let’s not dwell on that for now. Let’s finish up here, I’ll pay the bill and we’ll head for the shop. Is that ok with you?”

“Yea, I guess so, it’s at least worth a shot. It’s got to be better than working in a gas station or going back home a complete failure.”

…

“So” says Judy trying to be a little more upbeat as they head towards the shop, “tell me a bit more about this shop of yours and what all I’ve gotten myself into.”

“Well” begins Nick “on the surface it’s fairly simple. I have mammals that go around Zootopia and the surrounding countryside looking for old muscle cars, classic luxury cars and motorcycles. Stuff that can either be fully restored or turned into hotrods or the like. On occasion, a customer will bring us a special project that he or she wants to be restored, upgraded or just hopped up. It really doesn’t matter as long as the project is doable and will make me, and in the long run, shop, money. Then there is the rare instance when some mammal just needs to get rid of something we can use, even if it’s just a junker we can use for parts.’  
‘There will be times when there are no parts to be had, new or used, so we have to make do. We have a full machine shop so we can make a lot of our own parts if the need arises. I don’t know if you’ve ever operated a lot of the equipment we have at the shop, but I’m sure you can manage, am I right? I won’t kid you, the hours will be long and the work will be hard, but you’ll be treated fairly, I will personally see to that.”

“Yes, I believe I can learn just about anything if given the proper instruction. The hours and hard work shouldn’t be a problem, I grew up working on a farm after all.” says Judy. “OK, subject change. Tell me about this ‘room’ you have above the shop…”

“Well, it’s not much. Fin and I used to crash there before the shop really took off and we could afford our own places. Now it’s pretty much used for storage. The bed, fridge and stove are still there and in working order I think. There is also a shower in the bathroom and there is only one way in and out of the room. You can rearrange the space anyway you want, we can get you some curtains and anything else you might need so you can have your privacy.’  
‘While I’m thinking about it, maybe I should go after a new mattress and sheets, the ones that are there have been here for a long time and are …ummmm…well not in great shape” said Nick in a slightly embarrassed tone. “There’s a store just up the street that stays open late, I can at least get you a new set to start with. Does that sound ok to you?” 

As Judy slowly began to understand the cause of Nick’s embarrassment and began to be a bit embarrassed herself, “Y-yea, I guess that might be a good idea. If you want to go get the mattress and stuff, I can do a little rearranging and start putting what little I own away.”  
After Nick pulls up to the curb in front of the shop, Judy is impressed with how clean and well organized the shop looks from the outside and is even more impressed as they enter the main bay.

“Right this way” begins Nick as he indicates the stairs leading to the old ‘office’. When Nick opens the office door and turns on the lights they’re greeted by a larger mess than even Nick had anticipated. There were only a couple of small pathways, one to the fridge and one to the bathroom. 

When she looked at the jumbled mass of accumulated junk Judy gasped, she was suddenly not so sure this was such a great idea.

“Well crap” was all he could say “I apologize, I had no idea it was this much of a freaking mess…Ok, how about this” continued Nick “We’ll clean enough to make it through until tomorrow. The bed is over there on the other side of the desk, if you want to head that way, I’ll call the Beds and More store up the street and have a mattress set delivered, then I’ll start on cleaning the bathroom.” 

Nick looked up the number of the bedding store and called “Hello, yes is this is Nick at the car shop, is Jimmy Q there tonight? He is, great put him on please…Listen Jimmy, I need a big favor. I need you to get a good queen-sized mattress and spring set, along with anything else that would go along with them and have them delivered to the shop as soon as you can get them here ok? Yea, I’ll pay in cash just like always…. thirty minutes? Great, see you then.”

While Nick was on the phone, Judy started cleaning a path towards the bed, and with that accomplished she moved to the sink, stove and fridge. Since the sink was empty but in a bad need of cleaning, she figured that was as good a place to start as any. There were a few dishes and glasses above the sink, as well as a small drawer with some mixed designs of silverware beside the sink. By the time she got the sink cleaned up she moved on to the fridge. While it wasn't nasty it did need a good cleaning. She figured she wouldn’t be doing any cooking tonight so she bypassed the stove until tomorrow.

While Judy was making her way towards the bed, Nick had the unenviable task of cleaning the disaster of a bathroom. Luckily (if you could call it that) all of the needed cleaning supplies were at hand on shelves above the sink. By the time Judy was finished with the fridge, the delivery van pulled up outside with the new mattress, sheets and pillows. While the mammals from the bedding store delivered and set up the new mattress and springs and carted off the old set, they left the sheets and other items on top of the mattress so Judy could at least have a comfortable bed to sleep in her first night in her new home. 

As Nick paid the bill, Jimmy told him “There’s a nice comforter there, I threw it in since you’re such a good customer. If you need anything else, you know you can call anytime right?”  
After another hour or so of cleaning, Nick finally finished with the bathroom and it was spotless, while Judy spent the time cleaning a larger area around the bed and the desk that was next to it.

As Nick was getting ready to leave, Nick handed Judy the key to the door of the ‘apartment’ he told her “This is the key to the door, you have my word that it is the only one. There are some business cards on that desk over there with the shop number, and I’ve put my personal cell number on the back of this one. I’ll stop by tomorrow to help you clean up this mess some more and to show you the shop if you want, or you can just look around on your own, whatever you choose.”

“If you don’t mind, please come by and show me where I’ll be working, where my tools are and anything else I might need to know so I’ll be ready to go on Monday, ok?” 

Nick smiled “That’ll be ok, I really have nothing else to do. How about I stop by around seven and pick you up for breakfast? Then if you like we can get you go shopping for some groceries and anything else you might need, before we clean up some more of this mess and the ‘grand tour’.  
“That’d be great. Are you sure I’m not putting you out too much? You’re doing an awful lot for someone you barely know.”

“Look, I know what it’s like to have pretty much nothing other than what you’re wearing, I’ve been there. You seem like a pretty good gal who’s dealing with some bad luck, and I would really just like to help. If things work out great, if not, at least we both tried to give it our best shot.”

“I guess it’s kind of late to be asking, but…what are we talking about for wages? Whatever it is, it has to be better than the station…I was just kind of wondering”

“Actually, I figured I’d start you out at around fifteen dollars an hour with time and a half after 8 hours, and full medical benefits from day one. Once you get more experience and I know how well you’re doing, it’ll get better. Your expenses should be minimal with no rent or utilities. As far as a vehicle, I know you’ll need something, we can work that out as well."

Judy looked at Nick and tried not to tear up “I don’t know how to thank you, except to just do the best job I can.” She then gave Nick a quick hug, blushing slightly “I guess I’ll see you in the morning then…”

…

As Nick left Judy to her thoughts, her cell phone began to ring. ‘Oh great’ she groaned “Oh, hey, it’s my parents. Hi mom, I wasn’t expecting a call from you guys until tomorrow” she said in a slightly upbeat voice.

“Judy, what’s this that your brothers told us about you getting another job?” 

“Well, yea, I got a good offer and….” 

“That’s not the issue here young lady and you know it. Josh told us that it was a fox that hired you! What were you thinking? After what happened with Gideon and all, I would have thought that you would have enough sense to steer clear of foxes.” 

“What was I supposed to do mom? Work at the station forever? Stay home and work on the farm. You know that’s never been what I wanted. And after what happened with that damned Johnny Whinters, you know why I couldn’t stay around the Tri-Burrows. I know you and dad probably don’t approve of what I’m doing, but at some point in my life I still have to do things my own way. I-I can’t go back to the burrows, I’d rather live under a bridge and be destitute than go back.’  
‘Did you really think I’d be happy working in a gas station for the rest of my life? At least here I have a shot at making something of my life with this job. It may not be what I grew up wanting, but I have to try. My new boss seems like a nice mammal. He hasn’t done or said anything untoward and is doing everything he can to live down the fox stereotype, just like I’m fighting the bunny stereotype. I have to at least give it a chance to work, please understand mom, please. You and dad have never supported me in anything I’ve attempted in the past, will you please either support me in this…or j-just don’t bother to call … goodbye.”

After Judy terminated the call, she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would bring at least some peace and normalcy to her life.

As Nick returned to the GTO and started it, he noticed that it looked like rain so he put the top up. The radio, tuned to a ‘60s rock station, blared out an old CCR tune called “Who’ll Stop the Rain”. He briefly wondered what untold secrets Judy had, and why the connection, which really made no sense at all, was so strong. He hoped he could make at least some small difference in her life, to ease some of her pain. No one should have to go through life being as miserable as the bunny seemed to be.

If he only knew then how fortuitous the song would be.

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: chapters will tend to be a bit longer that they were for ‘Road Trip’ as I intend to add more scenarios and more detail, it should make for a better story. Chapters will most likely be sporadic, as I am not going to hold myself to a specific timeline to put out chapters for the same reason.  
> A/N2: there will tend to be a bit more back story for not only Judy and Nick, but some of the other characters as well to begin within the next few chapters, but it just helps set up the fluff, and there will be plenty of fluff, so please be patient.


	3. Sunday Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple begins to open up about their pasts, some good, some bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start with there’s more drama and backstory ahead, with a bit of fluff at the end, so please hang with me.

CHAPTER 4 ~ Sunday Drama

XxX

Judy awoke with a start, in an absolute panic! ‘Where am I, what happened?’ she thought. 

Then she remembered that she was in the bed provided to her by Nick above her new place of employment. The slow calm she had begun to get was quickly replaced by a sense of dread when she remembered the phone conversation with her mother. She glanced around in the dim light for her phone, only to realize once she found it that it wouldn’t power up because the battery had gone dead. After looking around in the dim light, and finally finding a light switch Judy turned on the lights and looked around ‘Well damn, this is all going well’ she thought as she searched through her purse for her charger.

After hooking her charger to her phone Judy figured she might as well acquaint herself with ther new living arrangements. 

As she began to work her way through what seemed like years of accumulated mess again, she found the usual stuff. 

Old advertising, parts catalogues and junk mail were piled in one spot beside a couple of filing cabinets marked ‘invoices’, ‘paid bills’, ‘taxes’ and the like. Office furniture, mostly broken, was loosely piled in one corner of the room, but what she found next to the empty water cooler in an unmarked box stopped her short. It was an assortment of old ‘girlie’ magazines, which include pretty much any species she could think of. The most recent were of bunny does and fox vixens… ‘Nick and Finnick’s I’ll bet, yeesh’ thought Judy. 

As Judy was moving the box to the pile of furniture that she was going to have Nick throw out, the bottom fell out of the box. There, to her surprise, was a small pile of magazines featuring male models in ‘compromising’ poses.

‘What in the world is going on here?’ she wondered. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Then she remembered that Nick had said something earlier about needing another model for the car shows. ‘I certainly hope that that’s the explanation for these’ she thought. I’m going to have to ask about this...’

As Judy made it back around to the desk, she noticed that the phone had a sufficient charge to at least turn on and use. Much to her dismay there were 5 missed calls and an equal amount of missed texts, all from her parents.

Dreading where this was going to go, Judy dialed her parents. It was still early, 6:15, but she knew her parents would be up. The phone barely rang once as her dad picked up “Bon, it’s Judy, she finally called” sounding relieved and in a mild panic at the same time.

“Give me that phone” said Bonnie to Stu. “What do you think you’re doing not answering your phone? We were frantic wondering what could be happening to you, being there with a fox and all. You need to get your tail out of there and get back to the station, and I mean right now!”

The more Bonnie railed, the madder Judy got “You listen to me mom, I told you last night how I felt and nothing has happened to change my mind. To begin with, after crying myself to sleep after your rant last night, the battery on my phone went dead and I didn’t get it charged enough to use until just now. Nick had already left by the time you called last night so you need to leave that alone. I told you that he’s been nothing but kind to me since we met. Besides, IF I had wanted to do anything with him, it’s my choice to make, not yours. It’s my life and you don’t get to run it anymore. I’m twenty four years old and my life is my own, regardless of what you think, I can handle myself quite well with or without your approval. In fact probably better. Don’t forget it was you who hooked me up with that damned Johnny Whinters in the first place, so that disaster belongs to you, not to me. Why do you hate the thought that I want to do more with my life than to raise carrots or work in a gas station? What the hell is your problem with me anyway?”

“Judith Laverne Hopps, how dare you talk to me that way? Your father and I have done everything we could to raise you right, gave you everything you needed, and yet you have the nerve to act like this?”

“Bullshit" Judy yelled, tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks "you raised me to be like your other 275 other kits, which was to further the family business. You never gave a damn about what I truly wanted or needed. When did you ever support me? You didn’t want me to be in the Carrot Days skit. You never supported my decision to go to college to get a Criminal Justice degree, I even had to pay for that with my own money. Money I earned doing part time jobs on and off campus. You never supported my decision to be a police officer. The only thing you actually gave me was the ambition to get the hell out. When will you learn that I don’t want to be a farmer? I could care less about the farm, and I could care even less about the station.”

As Judy listened to the stunned silence she continued “Remember what I told you last night about not bothering to call? Well I’m going one step better, starting now, I’m blocking you. If you need to communicate with me, you’ll need to do it through Josh or Duane. This isn’t farewell mother, it’s GOODBYE!”

With that, Judy terminated the call and proceeded to block her parent’s number.

“My god, I hope the rest of the day goes better than it has so far.” says Judy out loud.

Just then, Judy sensitive hearing picks up the sound of the side door open and close and the main lights to the shop area came on. As her eyes shot to the clock on her phone she realised that it was already nearly 7 am, and that had to be Nick stopping to pick her up for breakfast. “SHIT!”

…

Noticing that the lights were on upstairs Nick calls up “Judy, are you up and decent?” inquires Nick.

Judy opens the ‘office’ door and yells down “Yes, come on up. You could’ve called and let me know, just in case.”

“I tried, but first I got a busy signal, then it kind of half rang once and I got a message that the number was no longer in service…are you having problem with your phone?”

“As if things couldn’t get any worse” moaned Judy as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked dejectedly at the floor.  
“Care to share?” asked Nick in a concerned voice.

“Ugh, where to start” began a dejected Judy “What the hell, here goes. Mmm let's see…after you left last night, I got a call from my parents, my mom mostly. She read me the usual riot act about taking off from the store and getting a different job without telling them. I guess that part is understandable. Then she went on to give me hell about being with a fox, mainly because of the fight I got into with one when I was a kit, the one I told you about last night. After I…umm fell asleep the battery died on the phone so I missed a bunch of calls and texts which didn’t help matters. When I woke up I noticed the dead battery and put it on the charger while I started working with this” as she indicated the start she had gotten cleaning the office area to be more livable. 

"When I decided to take a quick break and call them back, it just started all over and quickly got worse. My mom tried to tell me how great a job they did raising and supporting me, so I let her have it. I told her that I thought that only reason they wanted me around was to help with the family business, how they had never actually supported anything I had tried to do when I was young. I told her that I didn't care about the farm or the station, and I told her that if she couldn't support me that she never needed to call again. Then I told her I was going to block her number and hung up….So I guess right after that she turned off my phone… now I've got no one, and no place to go…" With that Judy broke down and started crying.

"You know that's not true Carrots, you've got…"

Suddenly Judy stood and gave Nick a look of pure hatred in her eyes and on her muzzle "What did you call me Johnny? If you ever use that name again, I swear I'll-I’ll….Oh my god, what did I just say?" Judy’s paws flew to her face, stopping in the sudden realization and horror of the present situation.

As Nick recoiled in shock "I don't know who this Johnny is, but I can assure you it's NOT me!"  
Judy gaped in horror "Oh Nick, I-I'm SO sorry. But that name, it-it's a name that I had hoped I'd never hear again… there are just so many bad….." and she started crying again. "I-I can't do this, I'll just gather my things and leave. I can still stay with my brothers for a while I guess a-and…."

"No” said Nick in a firm but nonthreatening voice, grasping Judy gently but firmly by the shoulders “you aren't going anywhere." 

"Wha-what do you mean? I just went off on you, for something that you had no idea was upsetting for me. How can you even want me to stay? I-I…"

"Let me guess, you think you're broken, and there’s no way to fix you, right?"

Looking dejectedly at the floor Judy softly replied "Y-you have no idea how broken I am. W-would you care to hear the sad story of Judy Hopps? And why I can't be fixed? I guess I owe you that much at least.”

Nick gently sat Judy on the bed, pulled up the chair from the desk "Lay it on me. When you're finished, I'll share a bit with you. Deal?"  
As she let out a long sigh Judy dejectedly began "It all began when my mom set me up with a date for a spring formal, about a month before my junior prom. The buck's name was Johnny Whinters.” 

‘I’ve heard that name somewhere’ thought Nick. 

Tearfully Judy continued “Johnny Whinters was a star athlete at Bunnyburrow High, handsome, well liked, you know the story. I was the nerdy doe what wasn't really popular so I was thrilled to say the least. Sometime during the dance someone spiked the punch, which was actually expected, but Johnny added a little something 'extra' to my drink. I don't remember a lot of what happened to this day, but I do remember that I was brutally raped several times, then dumped off in front of my parent's burrow. 'You need to stick to carrot farming…Carrots!' was all he said as he drove off." Her tiny body shaking with sobs Judy continued "Mom and dad took me to the ER, even though they didn't really believe me, there they did a rape kit and a blood draw, then gave me one of those ‘morning after’ pills. I called the police to report the rape but guess what…no one believed me. You see Johnny was the son of the mayor, and the mayor's brother was the chief of the entire Tri-burrow area police departments." 

After a short pause to wipe the tears a bit she went on "So I decided to take matters into my own paws. Two days later I decided to sneak out and caught Johnny in the gym and beat him up, really badly. I knocked out one of his incisors, bent an ear and broke three of his ribs. THEN the mayor wanted to press charges, on me no less. When we got the evidence of the rape kit and blood results, Ketamine was later found in my blood sample along with Johnny's DNA from the rape kit. So then they decided to just drop the entire matter. Nothing ever made its way to my official record so I thought I still had a legit chance of making the ZPD, which had been my lifelong dream. That is until I found out about the 'minimum height' rule. Good academics in school and a criminal justice degree from Zoo U were worth exactly nothing."  
Looking for all the world like a totally defeated bunny she finished "So, here I am with another blown opportunity before I even get started. If you'll be kind enough to give me a lift to my brothers’ place, it would be appreciated."

"Do you really think you're the only one who's broken?” Nick asked “Sit there for a minute and give a listen. When I was around nine, I had already lost my dad a year earlier, killed in a drive by shooting. Yea, I know real guns are illegal, but it doesn't mean they're not around. Anyways, I'd joined the Junior Ranger Scouts, glad to be accepted as the only predator in the pack. When the time came for initiation, the rest of the pack led by a beaver kit named Larry Forrest, decided to beat me up and muzzle me. They beat me until I lost consciousness, then carried me to within three blocks of my home and threw me naked into a dumpster. Naturally, when I finally I made it home, mom called the cops and they just laughed. The said that another fox just got what he deserved and then they just…left.'  
'After a couple of years I just said screw it and left home, hooked up with Fin and hustled just to make a make ends meet, giving up hope of ever being able to earn an honest living. Then Mr. Bigg's limo broke down in front of Fin's van. When we managed to get it running, opportunity knocked. We grabbed it by the ass and never let go.'

'I'm going to let you in on the worst kept secret in Zootopia. Every member of this shop is or has been broken in some shape, form or fashion. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Physically, mentally or both, everyone working here so far has a history of being broken. The shop started out to be just a place to fix or restore cars and such, but it has turned into so much more. There are mammals here who’ve been homeless through no fault of their own. Mammals who were mentally or physically abused or both, vets with PTSD issues, you name it we've seen it. Maybe I saw something else in you from the get go, I don't know, but one thing is sure. You need to be here, Judy, I need you to be here. I don't know why, but Karma has brought you to this place, and I'm not going to let you walk out. This is the place that can help you heal."

Even though she knew there was a lot more to Nick than he was letting on, Judy sat in stunned silence, the two looked into each other's eyes. Nothing was said, no words were exchanged, but an instant understanding and a fragile bond was developed.

Sighing heavily, Judy made a decision, the only one that made sense. "Nick, can we go to breakfast now? All of this …this crap has gotten me hungry. I guess this means I'll staying, at least for the time being."

"Ok…umm… Judy let's go. I hafta tell ya though, we've GOT to get you a nickname. Everyone here has a nickname. Judy is too personal, Hopps is too formal, and I already know that the C-word is off limits, both of them come to think of it" which caused Judy to at least break a tiny smile. "Would something like Fluff work? I called you that yesterday and didn't get cussed out or beat up, so maybe that 'll work, at least for now?"

"Silly fox” Judy said with a tired smile “I guess it'll do. So what's you nickname” Now that I seem to have one, it's only fair to know yours."  
“Well as you can imagine, I’ve been called a lot of things, some good, some not so much. But two that have seemed to hang with me are ‘Slick’, mainly because of my less than stellar past, and ‘Red’.”

Judy giggled “I’m guessing that ’Red’ is due to your fur color?”

Nick smirked “Nope, not at all. It’s actually because I have a tendency to use quips and quotes from an old comedian I used to admire as a kit. His name was Redd Foxx.”

“Really? You have got to be kidding me.”

“Nope, as you work through this mess you’ll probably stumble on some old tapes, records or CDs with his stuff on them. Tell you what, while I put the GOAT in the finished projects part of the warehouse and find something else to drive, why don’t you get a quick shower. I hate to tell you, but you look like you could use one.”

As Judy looked in the mirror on the wall next to the bathroom door, she had to agree “Ok, just a quick one because I’m really hungry. I’ll meet you downstairs when I’m ready.”

As Judy showered, Nick rolled the GTO into the warehouse and parked it. As Nicked looked around, he tried to decide what to take Judy in for breakfast. Something nice but not too flashy….then a recently purchased lime green ’68 Road Runner caught his eye. The car was bought as a shop project and was in good running shape, it just needed that something special. ‘This should do nicely’ he thought ‘classy but not over the top.’

As Nick rolled the ‘Runner to the overhead door, Judy was headed down the steps from her ‘apartment’. Her outfit was simple, jeans and a pale blue tank top.

“My, don’t you look stunning” said Nick in a cheery voice.

“Well, thank you kind sir. I take it I’m not underdressed?”

“Nope, not at all, that will do just fine” as Nick got out and walked around the car to open the door for Judy.  
Judy was impressed “Aren’t you quite the gentlemammal!”

“If my mother taught me nothing else, she made a point of making sure I was well mannered.”

“Well, I must be sure to thank her….is that…umm…ok?”

Nick smiled as he slid behind the driver’s seat “Yea, no worries, she usually visits the shop a couple of times a week. You two will get along quite well I’m sure.”

Before Nick could put the car in gear, Judy leaned over and gave him another hug, this one tighter than yesterday’s ‘I could definitely get used to this, wait…what am I thinking? But then again…’ thought Nick.

As a slightly tearful Judy sat back in her seat “I’m so glad we met yesterday. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come into my life. I’m still terribly sorry about snapping on you this morning and I still can’t get over the fact that you still want me around, thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome, let’s eat.”

…

As our pair takes the short cruise towards breakfast, “It’s a Beautiful Morning” by the Rascals comes over the radio. 

“Are all of your radios tuned to the same station?” asks Judy curiously.

“All of the ones that work are” replied Nick “it helps remind everyone of the era that most of these cars are from, and sort of sets the mood at the shop. You don’t approve?”

“No, it’s not that, I’ve actually never heard most of it before. I kind of like the music, it’s just unfamiliar is all.”

As Nick pulls into a parking spot, Judy notices the sign ‘Mel’s Diner’. “I think I’ve heard of this place before. Didn’t there used to be a TV show a long time ago by that name?”

With a toothy grin Nick replied “Actually, the name of the show was ‘Alice’. But to answer your question, this is the actual diner. And the owner and one of the waitresses are the real mammals that the characters on the show were named after.”

As Nick and Judy enter the diner, they are greeted by the owner, a male brown bear. “Hey Nick, what’s going on here? You finally decide to start dating good lookers for a change?”

As Judy blushed and started to answer, Nick laughed and spoke up “Sorry to disappoint Mel, but this is my new mechanic and model Judy Hopps. Judy, this is Mel Sharples, the owner of this so called diner.”

“Pleased ta’ meet ya” replied Mel.

“You too good to say ‘HI’ to you mother’s best friend now?” came a loud but playful remark from behind the counter.

“Never” remarked Nick "give me a break Alice. Alice, this is Judy Hopps, my newest addition to the Wilde bunch. Judy meet Alice Hyatt, one of the best waitresses to ever work a greasy spoon.”

“What do you mean ‘one of the best’ Nick?” Alice, an older red fox vixen, scolded playfully.

“Well after all, mom used to work here, and she had you beat by a county mile.”

“You’ll never forget that will you Nickey?”

Judy couldn’t help but smile while watching the interaction between Nick and everyone. ‘It’s no wonder his shop is successful if he’s like this all of the time. It seems like he knows just about everybody.’

”If you don’t mind, I’ll order for us both, ok?” asked Nick as he looked first from Judy, then to Alice.

“I guess that’ll be ok, you seem to know best.” 

“Two specials comin’ up. Mel, move your ass, Nick and his lady friend need two specials.”

“Quit bustin’ my chops woman, they’ll have ‘em out there in a couple of minutes.” 

“Well kiss my grits Mel, you say that all the time and you’re always wrong…”

As Nick and Judy laugh at the constant banter between the two, Nick remarks “I guess I might need to warn you ahead of time, it’s pretty much just like this at the shop every day. Do you think you can handle it?”

Judy shot Nick a slightly dubious look “I’m not sure but I’ll give it my best shot.”

As they begin to eat, Nick replies “I’m sure you will. I usually give the group a little speech when we get a ‘newbie’ in the shop not to harass you too much or prank you for the first week or so, but I might need to give Snowflake a little extra reminder.”

“WOW, this is great what is it? Umm, what is a ‘newbie’ and just who is Snowflake?” 

“Ok, first, it's basically hash brown potatoes, mushroom soup, cheese and Mel's special added ingredient. Don't ask, because he won't tell anyone, not even me. Next, a ‘newbie’ is a new hire to the shop. Last but not least, Snowflake, whose real name is Skye Winter, is an Artic fox, a vixen. She’s one of my best mechanics as well as my other …model. She’s a real looker and can get jealous like you can’t believe.”  
“So, I’m guessing that she’s your latest ‘ex’ as well?”

Hehe… yea, you ummm caught that did you?”

“You said yourself you thought I was intelligent. Besides, we females catch on to stuff like that pretty quickly. Anyway, I was hoping that was the case when I moved that box of…fur mags I found in my room” 

With a slightly taken aback look, which he quickly hid “I…umm…I wondered where those had gotten to. I was afraid that mom had found them and tossed them out.”

“Well as long as they’re out of my room, I don’t care what you do with them” stated Judy with a mischievous look in her eyes.

As they finished their meal and were ready to head out, Mel yelled from the kitchen “Did you ever find that ’55 Bel Air for me?”

“Not yet, but I’ve got a lead or two I’m going to check out as soon as I can. Don’t worry, I’ll find you a good one, I promise.”

“You really seem to have this custom car thing pretty much locked up around here” stated Judy.

“Not really, there’s lots of competition, I just try to stay on top by finding the right cars and by doing the best work. That’s why I hire the best workers for the shop, pay the best wages and give them the best benefits.”

“Sounds better all of the time. Ok, what’s the plan now?”

“Well, I guess first we need to head to Walrus-mart to get some more furniture for your little world. Then off to Electronics World to get you a new phone, you have got to have a phone. Sometime in the next couple of weeks we’ll need to get you some more fancy duds, so you can dress to impress at the car shows and auctions. Beautiful cars and gorgeous women are a lethal combination for staying ahead in this business.”

Noticing the slightly concerned look on the bunny’s muzzle Nick asked “What?”

“Nick, I can’t possibly accept all of this stuff.”

“Look, I think I understand you concern about all of this, but let me explain. First, you have to have a phone because emergencies happen, and I have always provided phones for my employees that need them. I get them at a fair price and the data and voice is all included on my business plan.’  
‘The furniture is needed and can be written off as a legitimate business expense, as well as the fancy clothes. Along with the shows, there are various dinners and other functions that require a certain, attitude that can only be accomplished with a beautiful woman on my arm. I also noticed that you don’t seem to have a computer of your own. Even though there are laptops at every work station, I try to be sure everyone at least has their own laptop for personal use. If you wish to pay for that, I’ll allow it, but only a little bit at a time so it doesn’t cause you any financial hardship. Will that work so you don’t feel like you’re taking advantage of me, and that you’re going to be deep in debt to me?”

“Yes, I guess so, since you put it all that way.”

“Ok then, back to the shop to pick up the shop truck, then over the river and through the woods a shopping we will go...”

…

During the nearly half hour ride from the shop to Walrus-Mart, the radio on the beautiful jet black ’64 Fleetside pick-up blared out “In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida” by Iron Butterfly. Even though Judy had never heard the song, she was both amused and amazed as Nick would sing along with the song, actually being almost in key some of the time. She had to actually laugh as he would do imaginary guitar riffs when stopped at a red light.

“Are you always this crazy, or is this some sort of special day for you?” she asked, smiling.

“Yes, absolutely” was the only answer she got, as they pulled into the parking lot of the Walrus-Mart.

“Got your list?” asked Nick as they headed into the store.

“Yea, I think so, I’ll try to make this as painless as I can for you.”

“Absolutely not” insisted Nick “I’ve found through experience that it’s actually cheaper in the long run to get something that’s a bit more expensive and of better quality. That way you don’t have to replace it nearly as often. Anything you like, within reason, is perfectly acceptable. Get what you want within reason. Shades and curtains for the windows, new pillows if you want and maybe a different bedspread, extra sheets and pillowcases whatever, it doesn’t matter. That also goes for personal stuff you may need as well until you can afford what you want on your own. Whatever you want to pick up for food we’ll get at a little family market close to the shop. I like to support the local family independent businesses when I can."

As a more than slightly amazed Judy looks at her new boss while admiring his profile, she can’t help but wonder why it took so long to finally meet a mammal like him. ‘Wait, a mammal like him? Am I being to be attracted to him as more than just a boss? Surely not, but still…’

“You ok there Car..err, I mean Fluff?”

Judy gave Nick a knowing smile and a light punch on the arm “It’s ok Nick, I know you meant no harm when you first called me that. You had no idea how it would hurt me, we’re good.” 

A relived Nick steered Judy to the window covering isle, where she fussed over the right color and style of curtains while he found the perfect dresser that she agreed with. The blinds were no problem since Nick remembered what the dimensions of the windows. The next trip was to where the comforters and pillows were, so that took a bit of time. Then to the bathroom towels and things were, finally to the personal items that Judy would need.

After they got checked out and the stuff was loaded into the back of the pick-up they headed to Electronics World, a store owned by an interesting couple. When Nick and Judy entered the store they were greeted by a friendly young mammal of a species that Judy didn’t recognize. 

“Hey Nick” called the mammal behind the counter.

“Hey Junior, how business?” 

“Slow as usual for a Sunday, but the folks like to stay open, just in case.”

Noting the slightly confused look on Judy’s muzzle, Nick did the introductions. “Judy Hopps, this is Dale Elkhart Junior. Junior, meet my newest employee Judy Hopps.”

With a short laugh, Dale said “Pleased to meet you Judy, and to answer your unspoken question I happen to be a ‘Deelk’. Dad is a deer and mom is an elk.”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare” stammered Judy more than slightly embarrassed.

It’s ok, I get it all the time" replied Junior "and since I know it wasn’t being done in a mean way, so there’s no problem. What can I help you with today Nick?”

“I need to get Judy here a good phone. You know the drill; put the phone and the plan on my business account. Then you need to set her up with a good laptop, the usual stuff on it, plus anything extra that Judy might want or need.”

“Ok, will do. Judy, if you’ll just step this way, the phones are on your left, and the laptops are on the right. The phones with the little red stickers in the corner are the ones that Nick has tied to his account, just pick any one you like. When you get done with that, just look over the laptops and we’ll get you set up.”

While Judy looked over the selection of phones and laptops, Nick asked Junior “So is your dad racing today? I see that he’s not here, and since it’s the last weekend of the month he must be at the track.”

“Yea, he finally got the Monte Carlo tuned up and running the way he likes it, so he and mom left around six this morning to try to beat the crowd for tech inspection.”

“Well tell him ‘hey’ for me when you talk to him, ok?”

“Will do. Looks like Judy had already picked out a phone, the usual I-Carrot, this one in Electric Blue of all colors, never would have figured that.” 

“Remind me about it sometime and I’ll give you the lowdown, ok?”

“Looks like you’ve made up your mind on the phone already, that didn’t take long” says Junior.

“Yep, the blue phone will do, and I think the Ikon 24/7 laptop will be just what I need. Do you have an advanced music editing program available? Also, I would like to have you add a good Photoshop suite if you happen to have a really good one in stock.”

“Bit of a musician, are you?” asked Dale.

“I’ve been known to play an instrument or two in my days” answered Judy. “mostly guitar, piano and a little sax. Never got really good, but I enjoyed it as a stress relief from time to time.”

At this, Nick’s ears perked up. ‘I wonder what she’ll think when she finally finds my dad's old electric guitar amid the clutter while she cleans the apartment. Maybe I’ll clue her in about the impromptu jam sessions we have from time to time at the shop.’ 

The last stop of the day was at Clawson’s Market, a local grocery store owned by a cougar family. Judy was amazed that they catered to prey as well as predators.

After buying a few staples such as lettuce and other vegetables as well as a variety of fruits and fruit drinks they headed back to Nick’s shop. Keeping in mind his little misstep calling her ‘Carrots’ earlier, Nick noticed that Judy purposely avoided buying anything related to carrots, of course except for her phone. He knew better than to mention it so he let it go.

…

When they got back to the shop and began to unload Judy’s stuff, Nick began the conversation “Before I leave, I’ll put the dresser together and put up the blinds and curtains while you unpack the rest of the stuff. Let me know when you get your computer set up and I’ll give you the password to the shop’s Wi-Fi. I have an unlimited plan, so don’t worry about using too much data, ok?”

Somewhat timidly, Judy nodded “Ok.”

“What is it Judy” asked Nick as he finished with the blinds and curtains.

“I-I guess I’m still a little uncomfortable with all of this” she stated somewhat shyly, gesturing around the room. “I’ve had to fight tooth and claw to get what little I already have, and all of this…it’s a bit much to take in all at once. It’s overwhelming to say the least.”

Nick walks over and leaned down to look Judy straight in her captivating amethyst eyes ‘wait, what, again?’ he thought. “I’ve been perfectly honest with you all day Judy, I don’t know what else to tell you. We fix cars here. And the mammals, well they sorta fix themselves, it kinda comes with the job as an unexpected benefit. I you want me to sign some sort of agreement that relieves you of any burden, financial or otherwise, I’ll gladly do it, right here and right now. I have absolutely nothing to gain by doing all of this for you, except for having another great employee and possibly a wonderful friend.”

As Nick finished, Judy could tell he was being completely honest, and the words held no animosity and no trace of anger, just simple spoken truth.

“Nick, I’m so sorry, it’s just so…so…generous and unexpected. I’ve never been so happy in my life, thank you…” 

With that, Nick was again treated to yet another unexpected hug, this one almost being bone crushing. As her tears soaked into his fur, he gently stroked the bunny’s ears. ‘Yes, I could definitely get used to this’.

“There, there, you bunny's, so emotional” Nick said, smoothing Judy’s ears as he hugged her back “Everything will be ok, what say we just take everything one day at a time. Tomorrow is the start of another day, and I guess for you, the start of another chapter of your life. How about we start it on a positive note and leave the past behind, at least for now? I guess we'll need to postpone the 'grand tour' for tomorrow morning, you look like you could use the rest. Are you going to be ok?”

"I-I guess so, thanks for being so concerned." 'This feels sooo good…. damn, again?' thought Judy.

As Judy slowly let loose, Nick dried her tears and remarked “I remember that you told Junior that you played some guitar. Somewhere in all of this mess, there’s an old Epiphone Dot guitar and amp. I’m sure it needs to be restrung and tuned, but there should be strings and a tuner in the case. You’re more than welcome to use it anytime you wish. Every once in a while several of us get together and have a jam session after work down in the main bay. Just a casual get together, you know to drink some beer, swap some lies and play…you’re welcome to join in if you want. No one plays in a band or a group of any kind. It’s all in fun, and if someone need help playing or anything, it’s always there, all you need to do is ask. With that, I’ll leave you to set up housekeeping; we’ll see you bright and early at eight for the Monday morning briefing and work assignments. Good night Judy.”

“Good night Nick, I’m looking forward to meeting everyone, even Snowflake.”

With a hearty laugh, Nick headed down the stairs and out of the building.

As Judy began to set up her laptop, her phone pinged. “Who in the world can that be?’ she thought.

Then she recognized Nick’s number from the business card he had given her earlier.

‘Fluff, I forgot to give you the Wi-Fi password… WilDTimeS16’.

‘You silly fox’ thought Judy with a rueful smile as she entered the password into her new computer. 

As Judy opened her Muzzlebook page, she was startled to see a lot of PM entries, mostly from siblings offering support, especially from Josh and Duane. Of course there were a few entries, mainly from her mother basically demeaning her. But the last one was the most hurtful. Her mother had publicly disowned her and banned her from ever stepping paw in the family burrow ever again. As the tears began forming, she thought about Nick. How supportive he was of her, asking for nothing in return except for her to be a good employee.

‘Well screw it’ she thought ‘I have new friends to make and a new family to meet, starting tomorrow.’

With that in mind, she took a long hot shower, washing herself of her previous troubles and dressing in a pair of loose shorts and an old worn out Zoo U sweat shirt, headed to bed.  
XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a couple of small changes to the story, shout out to USA Patriot, I neglected to include Mel and Alice’s species.


	4. Monday Morning Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the first day at a new job EVER go smoothly? I didn't think so.... plus, more problems with Bonnie.

Monday Morning Blues  
XxX

Judy woke up shortly before her alarm went off at six am.

After her morning ‘constitutional’, she went to the fridge to get a bit of breakfast. ‘Well crap, I never thought to get something for breakfast. I guess it’ll be just juice for today.’

As Judy was drinking her juice, she opened her Muzzlebook page to see if there was anything positive left in her old world. More PMs, again getting plenty of support from siblings and more bad news about her mother. As if disowning her wasn’t enough, Josh had sent word that the few things Judy had left in her old room at the burrow had been loaded up and was on its way to the station. The brothers had orders to dump it all in the trash if Judy didn’t pick her stuff up before the end of the week.

Just as Judy began to tear up in despair again, her phone pinged. 

Another text from Nick! ‘Remembered that you didn’t pick up anything for breakfast, Blueberry muffins and coco on the way Nick ;)’

‘Well just, damn’ thought Judy. ‘Is there anything this fox doesn’t pick up on?’

As Judy opened the door to her new apartment she heard Nick come in through the side door. “Come on up, the door’s open” she called down.

When Nick entered the room, he noticed that Judy had been crying, again “What’s the problem now?” he asked.

“I-I’m sorry Nick, it’s just more shit on top of everything else. Mom has disowned me, and my brother Josh PM’d me on Muzzlebook and said that mom has had all of my stuff that I had back at the burrow sent to the station. If I don’t pick it up by the end of the week they’re supposed to dump it all in the trash.” And with that she broke down completely.

Totally stunned, Nick wasn’t sure what to say or do, so he gently took a sobbing Judy into his arms. After a few minutes, again gently stroking her ears, a plan began to form. Softly he asked “Judy, do you trust me?”

“W-what?”

“Do you trust me, it’s a simple question.”

After a long moment she answered “After everything that’s happened…yes, yes I do.”

“OK then” he replied with a smirk at the edges of his muzzle “Dry your tears, take a moment to gather yourself and get something to eat. I’m going back downstairs to organize a few things. Do you have your brothers’ phone numbers?”

“Yes, I think so, why?”

“I want you to call them and tell them that I’ll be there in a bit with some of the gang to pick up your stuff and bring it back here. After our Monday morning meeting, which you will attend, I’m going to organize some of the crew and go get your stuff. While some of us are gone to get your things, I want you to take some of the rest of the guys and have them help you to clean this room out. The stuff that’s not needed in here can either be dumped or moved to the warehouse. Fin can help you sort out what’s needed and what’s not.”

As Judy leaned back a bit and looked Nick in the eyes “Why are you doing this? You hardly know me and you don’t owe me a thing.”

“I told you before that everyone who works here is or has been broken, right? This is the most understanding support group of mammals in the city. There’s nothing, and I mean nothing that any of us won’t do for family. And right now, you are a member of that family, like it or not!”

“How am I ever going to repay you for all of this?” Judy asked, almost dreading the answer that she thought was sure to come.

Taking Judy's paws in his Nick replied with a soft smile “It’s simple…. get yourself unbroken. You’ve got plenty of support from mammals who’ve already been down that road, all you need to do is ask…and they’re all going to be just down those steps.”

As Judy gathered Nick into another heartfelt hug, they each thought ‘I could really get used to this’ but neither said a word, not sure of what the other was thinking, and neither wanting to push the issue.

As Nick headed down the stairs to the shop, Judy called her brothers at the station. When Josh didn’t pick up right away, she called Duane who amazingly picked up on the first ring.  
Being uncertain who was calling, especially since he didn’t recognize the number “Hello? Who is this, and how’d you get this number?”

“Waynie, this is your sister, Judy. Listen, I know that mom has sent my stuff to the station, Josh PM’d me on Muzzlebook a while ago. I’m sending Nick and some of his crew to pick it all up ok? Please save this number, you can give it to Josh, but please don’t let mom get it…please.”

"Ok, no problem. Sis, you've got the entire burrow in an uproar. You already know how pissed mom is, but you don’t know the half of it. Dad’s more or less on your side, so mom’s mad at him as well. Most of the kits are heavily on your side, with at least a dozen or more coming out of the woodwork admitting that they have preds for either boyfriends or girlfriends, Josh and I included.”

“WHAT? You have got to be kidding me! I feel terrible, what have I done?” cried Judy, again in a mild state of panic.

“Judy listen, you've always been the only one strong willed enough to stand up to mom, ever since you were little. There are even nine of the kits who have admitted that they’re gay. I thought mom was gonna come unglued! Don’t you dare back down from this. Whatever you’re doing, you damned well need to keep doing it. Mom needs to get her head out of the burrow and see what the sun looks like. Whatever Josh and I can do to help, just know that we’re behind you all the way.”

XxX

0755 ~ Main bay of Wilde Times Classic Muscle Cars

Nick was ready to begin the usual Monday morning meeting "All right, is everybody here….? Wait, where the hell is Snowflake? Who knows where she is??"

Jerry M'bai, aka 'Midnight' a jet-black panther, spoke up "I saw her and her new boyfriend at ‘Tommie's’ late Saturday night, they were both pretty much wasted when I left around one in the morning."

"Great, that buck is going to get her ass fired if sh.." and with that the shop door slammed open, announcing the arrival of one very angry Artic fox vixen. 

"If I ever get my hands on that slimy little buck toothed bastard I'll rip his cotton tail off and shove it so far up his ass that...…oh shit" the sentence remained unfinished as Sky suddenly noticed Judy. "Umm, have I missed something here?"

"Oh, you mean other than being late for work AND showing up half drunk from the smell of it, no, I think you've pretty much got it all covered…" pointed out Nick impatiently.

As her ire quickly faded to an embarrassed frown "Umm, yea, I kinda need to talk to you about that a bit later when you can find the time…"

"Ok you guys," says Nick ignoring the vixen for the moment "everyone listen up. To start off with, as you can see we have a new member of the crew. Everybody say hey to Judy Hopps, our new mechanic and Skye's best competition as most beautiful member. Sorry Lefty, but you're out of the running now."

"Well damn" said an old desert coyote good naturedly "and here I just picked up some fancy new dresses for the next show."

As everyone laughed and threw crunched up paper cups at the coyote, Nick interrupted the ribbing. "I know we all have projects that need finishing fairly soon, but today there's a new priority. Thanks in part to my managing to screw up her life, Judy is now staying in the old office upstairs so you perverts need to know that that part of the building is off limits unless invited there by Judy personally..." As Nick glanced at Judy, she gave a sad smile and a short nod. "Like the rest of us, she has…issues that she needs to work through” continued Nick. "so, the usual hazing rules apply, no pranks for at least one or two weeks." which drew groans and more wadded up paper cups being thrown, this time at Nick. "In addition, you all know not to use the usual C-word around her, but there is one additional C-word that is to never be used under any circumstance…" Judy nodded again, and held up one finger “and that word, believe it or not, is…carrot, and any derivative thereof! I will immediately terminate any mammal on the spot who uses this particular word, no questions asked. When you speak to her it's either Judy or you may call her 'Fluff', at least until something even better or equally offensive comes along. Does everyone understand? If not, now is the time to ask questions…"

"No questions? Ok, good. Here's what's happening today. Midnight, you, Tiny and George will come with me to the Hopps Express on Savanna Boulevard, we'll need to use the van today. Lefty, you along with Sneezy and Bolo will help Judy clean up the old office. Fin, you need to tell everyone what goes to the trash and what goes to the warehouse. We'll organize the stuff in the warehouse later, just get it moved for now. Questions? As soon as I talk to Snowflake and Fin, my bunch‘ll head out, get moving. Everyone else, back to your regular duties."

As they entered the office, Nick started the conversation with Skye "Ok, what's got you tail in a twist?"

Dejectedly Sky began "That slimy little shit of a FORMER boyfriend got me drunk Saturday night and slipped some kind of drug into my last drink. It made me woozy and hot as hell, but not hot enough to have sex with him. Then he got really pissed and stormed out of the bar and left me stranded. The sneaky little bastard even took off with my purse. No phone, no money, no credit cards, nothing left, so I had to walk halfway across Zootopia to get here. I tried to borrow a phone a couple of times and even tried to bum a ride but no such luck…I guess I came across as too drunk, too mean or both. Sorry Nick, I should've known better."

"Ok, since this is the first time we'll let it go. There is one thing I need to ask, and yes, it's actually important, it's not me just meddling in your personal business. What was this bunny's name? If it's who I think it is, you might want to get together with Judy sometime, because I think he's one of the reason's she's broken. You might be able to help fix her. OK?"

Warily Skye answered "His name is Johnny Whinters. I guess I figured that with a name so close to mine, what could go wrong, 'ya know?"

"It's ok, I get it. If you wouldn't mind, would you go upstairs and help with Judy? Right now, we're pretty much all she has for family. Maybe you could share some notes about this Johnny character later on sometime, she actually knows him better than you do, but, please, be…careful, ok?"

Skye looked questionably at Nick "You've got feelings for the bunny, don't you?"

Nick hesitated "Honestly, I'm not exactly sure. I haven't done any more for her than I have for any of the rest of you, but yea, I guess there might be something there. I just don't really know right now. Now, get the hell out of here and head upstairs, I know Fin wants to bend my ear for a while, and he ain't going to like what I have to tell him."

As Skye exits the office, Fin saunters in "I already know what you're going to say” says Nick “and I don't care. Yes, I know she's a bunny. Yes, she's a beautiful female. Yes, I know the stereotype. Still don't care. Did I miss anything?"

A very upset fennec fox gets to the heart of the matter "You gots the hots fer the bunny don't ya? Don't deny it, I can see it all over ya, and I don' like it a bit." 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, I'm just not sure yet, and you're the second mammal in as many minutes to bring it up. And if I do, so what? We've both dated employees before. And in case you haven't noticed, everyone here is an inter. What's really your problem with her anyway?"

"Yea, we've both dated employees, and look what it's got us. Shitloads of trouble more times than not. I ain’t sure I wanna be around if sump'n really bad comes down again."

Nick looks intently at Finnick "Name your price Fin."

"Price, what price? What the hell is you talkin' about Nick?"

"I'll buy you out, here and now, what's your price?"

"You're serious ain't ya?"

"Serious as a heart attack. The way I see it you can get with the program or get the hell out, your choice. We've got a shop full of mammals, mammals that are or were broken out there. We were broken. You never had a problem with any of the rest of them, why is Judy the exception? Why?"

Through a pregnant silence, Nick gets it "You're jealous."

"W-What? What the hell is you talkin’ about? You'se crazy Nick!"

"No, no I'm not. You're afraid that Judy will replace you as my best friend or whatever. She's a threat to you, isn't she? Nothing else makes any sense. Even when I was dating Skye, she was never considered a threat because you knew damned well there was no real chemistry there since we're both foxes. Tell me I'm wrong Fin.""

"I ain't takin' this shit no more, I'm gone. Have da lawyers figure out what my half's worth…dat's my price. Good luck mammal, you'se goin ta need it."

And with that, Fin was gone.

'Shit, shit, shit, this day is so screwed, it has to get better from here on' thinks Nick. 

…

As Nick enters the shop area, all eyes are on him "We'll talk about all of this tomorrow morning during our postponed Monday meeting. Fin's gone, period. Skye, you're now in charge of clearing out the upstairs. Trash goes to the dumpster, saved stuff goes to the warehouse, anything you're not sure about goes in a separate pile in the warehouse...any questions? NO? Then why is everybody standing around, let's get moving. If we get done at a reasonable time we'll have a jam session tonight, I get the feeling we're going to need it. NOW MOVE EVERYBODY…"

…

As Nick and his crew head to the station, Skye, along with the rest of the shop, heads upstairs to help Judy sort out and clean up the mess that will be her new home. 

"Nick" starts Midnight "what the hell’s goin' on with you and Fin? You two’ve been pissed at each other lots of times, but never this bad!" Tiny and George nodded in agreement.

"Look, I told you guys at the shop that we'll discuss it tomorrow, and I meant it. The main reason I want to wait is because frankly it's going to take me a while to wrap my head around all of it as well. So, let's just drop it for now and get this stuff picked up and get it back to the shop, ok?"

"So, what's up with the bunny?" asked George "I know you said you hired her as a wrench, but what's with all of the hubbub?"

Nick sighed heavily "Long story short, it started out that I hired her as a mechanic and model for the shows, but I guess she has some sort of bad history with another fox back from when she was a kit. Seems like she's mostly over it but her mom isn't and went absolutely ballistic. If she wants to share more, that's on her. I'm sure you guys remember how you felt when you started, right? Doesn't she deserve the same respect that you got?"

As the rest of the crew looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they pulled into the station. "Hang tight, I'll go in and talk to her brothers, just to be sure Judy called and told them we were coming."

"Hey Nick, we've been expecting you" says Josh as Nick enters the store. "We've got Judy's stuff over here in the storeroom. There's not a lot there, mainly photos and stuff from when she was a kit. Anyhow, thanks for picking it up, and thanks for taking Judy in and taking care of her. Just so you know, Duane and I are behind you one hundred percent. I doubt if Judy knows you guys are all inters, and I have no idea if it would matter or not. I know you take care of your mammals, but keep a close eye on Judy please. She's got a lot goin' on and we worry about her, ya know?"

Nick gave the bucks a sly smile "No problem guys, I think we've got it covered. I've got Skye looking after her, I think she'll be fine. "Hey Midnight" Nick yelled out of the front door "you guys come in and get this stuff, then we can head back to the shop. There's not as much as I figured there'd be so it'll be quick and easy. We can make a quick stop at Wally-world and pick up some beer and stuff on the way back."

When the crew got Judy's things loaded into the van Nick told the brothers "You guys know you're always welcome at the shop anytime, right? Whether it's just to stop and say hey, or if you need a job. I'm sure Judy would love to see you both every once and a while. Don't be strangers…."

…

While Nick and his posse were gone to get Judy's few belongings from the station, Skye was busy organizing the rest of the gang to make quick work of making Judy's new place a lot more livable. Broken furniture and old magazines (less the fur mags of course) as well as an assortment of other accumulated trash, was taken to the dumpsters. The extra water cooler was moved down to the shop floor, filing cabinets and boxes of stuff that no one was sure of went to the warehouse. 

As the pile of junk was gradually being removed, Judy spied a well-worn guitar case. 'This must have been the old Epiphone Nick mentioned earlier.' she thought.

"Wow" said Skye "that's Nicks dad’s old guitar and amp from when Nick was a kit. We knew it was around here somewhere but had no idea where for sure."

"He said there was an old guitar up here, but he never mentioned that it was his dads. He told me I could use it if I wanted to, but now I'm not so sure I should."

Skye looked at Judy "If Nick said you could play it, then by all means please do. Nick plays when we jam, but he plays rhythm. You must really be special to him, he's never let anyone else play it before. We have got to get some 'girl time' and have a talk."

As the ‘apartment crew’ got down to the last piles to be considered, they uncovered a sofa. “Oh, HELL NO” remarked a thoroughly disgusted Skye. “This thing has GOT to go. From the looks of it, it’s too nasty to even put in the dumpster. And where did the TV and stuff go? There’s a stand…but everything else is…gone. Those damned bunnie…ummm, sorry Judy…”

“It’s ok, I understand, and I’m just as upset as you are” said Judy angrily, staring at the empty component stand “Nothing like screwing it up for someone else trying to get a job….”

Skye dials Nick “Nick, where are you guys at?”

“Just about to stop at Wally-world to get beer and snacks. I've decided that today needs to have a jam session for sure, why?”

“Just so you know, Jack and Peter took all of the video and stereo gear you had up here, the only thing they left is the stand. If you have room, pick up a TV, Blu-ray player, speakers and anything else that Judy might need. And while you’re doing that, I’ll call around and see if I can find a decent couch or futon. The health department would have shut you down if they’d have seen this nasty thing. I think a good fire behind the shop is probably the best way to get rid of it…”

“Just…. damn. Well, ok, give us an hour or so to get everything except the couch. If you’ve got everything else pretty well in hand, call Steve at Furniture World and see if he’s got anything good on sale. Have him send the bill along with the couch and tell him I want it delivered today, whatever it takes. Got it?”

“Will do boss. Do you want us to go ahead and set up the chairs, mics and the rest of the stuff while we’re waiting?”

“Might as well. Get everyone who’s not helping you clean up the apartment to get that stuff set up. How’re things looking up there?”

“Pretty good, nothing some elbow grease and some fresh paint won’t cure. Since it shouldn’t take too long to drag stuff out of the back room, we should have plenty of time to clean the floor and at least start on the walls before you get here. Hurry your ass up, I’m hungry...”

Skye could almost hear Nick smirk through the phone “I’m sure you are after your fun weekend. Hang tight, we’ll be back soon.”

…

While Lefty and Sneezy, (a male cougar aptly named because he seemed to be allergic to almost everything) moved the couch out to the back of the shop, Skye, Judy and Bolo (an undersized Bison bull who's past was still a bit of a mystery) started making quick work of wiping down the walls and then everyone joined in finishing the walls and sweeping and mopping the floor. 

"Ok guys" said Skye "take a couple of minutes, then go help get the sound equipment out of the back room and get it set up, Nick decided that we're jammin' today. Judy and I are going to spend some girl time together.’

When the guys were down stairs and out of earshot Skye spoke up ‘Listen Judy, we’ve got a few minutes before Nick and the guys get back here and things heat up. I have to ask, do yo have a thing for Nick? Before you answer…yes-Nick and I used to date, but it was basically over before it started, it’s kind of a fox thing so I have no grief with it if you do, ok?’

“Well…I…ummm…guess so? I’m really not sure. Nick’s nice and all, and he has such dreamy green eyes, but…even if I did, which I’m not even sure of, why did you guys break up and besides, what would everyone in the shop think?”

“Ok, two things…first, I don't have much of an idea about bunny courting stuff unfortunately, but I do know that with foxes it’s vastly different. Clarify bunny dating and marriage for me, the condensed version please.”

Judy looked at the ceiling, looking for a good way to begin “Ummm, let's see, for starters, most of the bunny stereotype stuff is basically correct. Most of us get curious and adventuresome about our bodies and sex at an early age, but it actually helps us to be able to figure out who our best mate would be as we get older. Even though sex is almost regarded as just an athletic event, most bunnies stay married for life with very few divorces. Since I was never really interested in all of that early on I was, and kind of still am, a bit of an anomaly.”

“Here’s where the difference is with foxes” begins Skye “With a fox, love and sex are closely intertwined. We don’t have sex with another mammal unless we truly love them first. Once committed, we are pretty much mated for life. There is no real ‘interaction’ if you will, before marriage. Nick and I knew that before we started dating. We pretty much knew that the relationship would go nowhere, but if nothing else it presented a good opportunity for publicity for the shop.”

“But…. IF Nick and I would date” asked Judy “how would the rest of the shop react? In Bunnyburrow, that sort of thing is absolutely forbidden. That’s pretty much what set my mom off. Even though I’m not even dating a fox, because of a fight I got into with one as a kit, mom hates them with a passion. She even disowned me just for taking this job, just because Nick owns the shop and is my boss.” 

"Well good holy shit" exclaimed Skye. When Judy started to tear up, Skye pulled her into a gentle hug “Honey, that’s the absolutely last thing you need to worry about in this shop. Everyone in this shop, and I mean everyone, is an inter.”

Judy's head jerked up and she stared aghast at Skye, eye to eye “Wait…what? Do you mean to tell me, in all seriousness, that everyone in this shop, is dating or married to someone of a different species? Really? For real?”

“Judy” says Skye laughing “by the time this little jam session gets cranked up, every mammal’s mate, boyfriend or girlfriend, husband, wife or significant other, will most likely be here. And some of their kits…well you’ve got to see ‘em to believe ‘em. And just between you and me, if you think that you might be interested in dating Nick sometime, no one will bat an eye. I can tell you right now lady to lady, Nick is definitely interested in you, even though he may not know it yet. You know how slow males can be sometimes.'   
'Now, you and I have one other thing that we really need to talk about, just between us, but it can wait for now. I hear Nick and the guys coming in with the rest of your stuff, let’s provide some direction so they don’t screw everything up from now ‘till Sunday. I’ll go downstairs and send them up, and you let them know where you want stuff put for now. Make sure they get the TV and stuff set up and working before you turn 'em loose, otherwise it’ll take 'em forever and a day to get anything done, ok? And that box of…fur mags…ummm…just so you know, the ones with guys on them…ehhh…those were mine” she added, slightly embarrassed.

“Well, at least that’s one less thing to worry about” commented a relieved Judy. “How can I ever thank you guys for all of this?” Judy asks, tearing up again, this time from happiness.

“Just be yourself and don’t take anything that anybody says or does too seriously and you’ll be fine. We’ve all been down the same road that you’re traveling to some extreme or another, we’re all family here, and that’s what family does.”

As Skye sends the guys up with the rest of Judy's things, Judy has them put her old things in a (sort of) semi-neat pile beside the new dresser that she gotten the day before, she could deal with it all later. When the video and audio components were brought up, the gang immediately began to set it all up and tested it to be sure it all worked. The TV and audio setups were synched to Judy's laptop and phone so she could control everything from each of them without worrying where she had left the remotes. 

When all of that was finally finished, the most of the crew headed downstairs to the shop floor, where instruments were being set up. Guitars and amps, drums a couple of saxes, some trumpets and even an electronic keyboard adorned the bay. Almost all of the mammals had microphones hooked up to separate amps as well. Several coolers of beer and a couple of coolers full of sodas were placed at strategic points as well as several tables full of snacks for everyone, adults and kits as well. Judy was absolutely amazed at the entire scene. 

With a little help from Bolo, Judy got the guitar restrung and tuned. "Can I ask you something Bolo?" asked Judy.

"Umm, sure, I guess so."

"If you don't mind my asking, why do they call you Bolo?"

Slightly embarrassed Bolo answered "Well, when I was about 19 or 20, I was playing guitar in a blues club in Tundratown to make ends meet; I even got to sit in with blues legend B. B. King a few times. One night one of the customers got a bit too drunk and threw a beer bottle and hit me so I got down and punched him out. Someone called the cops, I ran, and they put out a BOLO on me. When I got hired on here, Nick found out about it and started calling me Bolo and it just stuck."

"Really? That's terrible!" remarked Judy, horrified.

"No, not really” said a smiling Bolo “it kind of helps remind me to control my temper, keeps me grounded so to speak. That wasn't the worst thing I've done in my life, but it was a defining moment in helping me to turn myself around, to be a better mammal."

…

When everything was ready and everyone was gathered around "All right everyone, listen up" announced Nick. "Since Judy is the newbie, and this is her first day on the job, as well as her first impromptu gig, such as it is" which drew laughter from everyone "she gets to play the first song…if anybody doesn't know it, just fake it or sit it out, ok?

Judy, do you have anything specific you want to try?”

Her ears turning a light shade of pink, Judy answered "I think I'd like to try a song I picked up when I went to college, just after I started playing." With a steely look in her eyes, Judy concluded "I would like to dedicate the song, if I may, to my mother. I know it's probably wrong to feel like this, and it may change in the future, but it's how I really feel right now." 

Flashing a knowing smile at Nick and Skye, Judy continued "I think some of you probably know it already, it's called "This Girl is Gone" by B. B. Kingdom (sung to The Thrill Is Gone by B.B. King). 

Much to everyone's surprise, Judy looked apprehensively at Bolo "Bolo, I would be honored if you would join me in a duet" and of course Bolo wholeheartedly agreed with a slight nod of his head, somehow having guessed what song Judy would be playing.

When Judy started the song with the opening riffs on her newly acquired guitar, the rest of the group joined in… As Judy began to sing and Bolo joined in, her heart filled with joy. THIS was the family she had always longed for…. 

…

"This Girl Is Gone"

This girl is gone  
The girl is gone away  
This girl is gone momma  
This girl is gone away  
You know you done me wrong momma  
And you'll be sorry someday

This girl is gone  
I's gone away from thee  
This girl is gone momma  
This girl is gone away from thee  
Although, I'll still live on  
But lonely I'll no longer be

This girl is gone  
I's gone away for good  
This girl is gone momma  
I’s gone away for good  
Someday I know I'll be an open armed baby  
Just like I know a good mammal should

You know I'm free, free now momma  
I'm free from your hell  
Oh I'm free, free, free now  
I'm free from your hell  
And now that it's all over  
All I can do is wish you well 

As the song concluded, Judy's heart was heavy, but at the same time felt much lighter. The healing had begun.

Next, Skye did a stirring rendition of "Set It all Free” by the 'Zootopia Can Sing' winner Ash.   
….

Then Nick joined Skye at the mic and began “I’m Still Standin’” by Elton John. It wasn’t meant to be a duet, but somehow the duo pulled it of marvelously.

Next up was Midnight. His version of the old Animals ballad “Paint It Black” got Judy to finally realize that everyone was doing more than just singing and playing, they were putting their pain on display, much like she did.

As the night wore on, Judy felt her heartache lessen just a bit. Sure, she still missed her mom. She could never not love her, but now was the time to put the past behind and concentrate on the future. The past was history and the future was beckoning. 

After the show was over and everyone was putting stuff back into the storeroom, Lefty helped Judy carry her guitar and amp up to her little apartment. 

“I noticed you didn’t play or sing tonight, and I guess I’m meddling a bit, but do you mind if I ask why?”

With a bit of sad smile Lefty answered “No, it’s ok, some stuff needs to be shared, no matter how much it hurts. Long story short, when I was in the military I was exposed to some really nasty chemicals. They really messed up my lungs and nervous system so I can’t exert myself much without having a coughing fit that would last a good long while.”

“That’s terrible, isn’t there something that the VA can do? Aren’t they supposed to help you vets?”

With a slight shrug of his shoulders Lefty replied “Yea, well, there’s a huge difference between what the VA is supposed to do and what actually gets done. If it weren’t for Nick, I would have probably died a long time ago.'  
'When I met Nick I was basically homeless. He found me on a park bench covered with a newspaper. I was amazed when he stopped and asked how I was. I just told him to go the hell away and mind his own damned business. Of course he wouldn't. Instead he went and got me some food from a takeout place that was open late, a good meal and some hot coffee. When I thanked him and told him that I had no way to repay him, he simply asked if I wanted a job. No one had ever offered me a job before, especially after I got out of the military. It seems no-one wants trained killers around. I wasn't even infantry, I was a mechanic in the motor-pool. Naturally I told him I was interested, and here I am.'

'He helps vets like me, Midnight and Tiny with the cost of meds, psych sessions and rehab, a lot of it out of his own pocket. It’s what he does. I know you probably feel like you’re taking advantage of Nick’s generosity, but trust me, you aren’t, we’ve all been there. Judy, no-one here is going to ask you about your past. You're past is your business. If and when you want to share is up to you, no one is going to pry."

Hugging the old coyote tightly Judy replied “I-I had no idea, thanks for sharing Lefty, it’s great to know.”

With a parting smile Lefty adds “Nick is great at helping anyone and everyone, truth be told it seems like he’s taken a special liking to you. But don’t fret, no one here thinks any less of you for it. In fact, everyone I’ve talked to is happy for you. We’re all family here, and for some of us, it’s the only family we have left in the world. So welcome to the family.'

'G’nite Judy.”

“Night Lefty, and thanks again.”

As Judy takes a quick shower and heads for bed she realizes that Nick was right, she needed to be here. Now she was looking forward to work in the morning, knowing that it will be difficult, but is also looking ahead with great anticipation to the challenge.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: BOLO ~ police jargon for Be On the Look Out.  
> Yea, I know, headed to bed again. Take heart everyone, there IS fluff ahead.  
> Before I get a bunch of flack for bashing the VA a bit, I, like millions of other vets, have dealt with the ineptitude of various VAs across the country. Therefore I feel I have the right to be a bit harsh from time to time. To those vets who DON'T have a difficult time with the VA system, I salute you.


	5. Back To Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's first official day at work continues to be a bit of an ongoing nightmare.   
> along with some matchmaking by Skye, things really get interesting.

Chapter 5: Back To Work?

XxX

Tuesday morning, the normally scheduled Monday morning briefings went pretty much normally (well normally for the ‘Wilde Bunch’).

“Ok” starts off Nick “everybody pretty much knows what they need to do, but here are some updates; Tick and Tock are going to be here around ten to work on the wiring of a of couple cars.”

Noticing Judy’s slightly confused look Nick grins “For those not in the know” continues Nick, winking at Judy “Tick and Tock are Mike and Mark Klock, a set of ferret twins that I have do pretty much all of our under dash and under hood wiring jobs. Since they're small and very flexible it takes them very little time to do any wiring job that they’re contracted to do. Chip and Dale, they’ll start on your’69 Camaro dash wiring, then they’ll finish the complete electrical redo of the ’70 Mach One restore that Ben and Jerrie are working on.’  
‘After I show Judy around the shop and get her acquainted with her work area, I’ll pair her up with Midnight to help him get the mods finished on Flash’s Torino. Any questions…….? No? Great, get at it.”

As everyone heads towards their assigned areas, Nick takes Judy on a quick tour of the shop.

"So, how are things with your mom, if it's ok to ask." asked Nick as they headed towards the machine shop area.

"I really have no idea" began Judy dejectedly. "When I talked to Duane yesterday he told me that the entire burrow is in an uproar. My dad and most of my siblings are rooting for me, several have come out as inters, including Josh and Duane of all mammals, and there are even a few that have come out as gay." Judy stopped and looked at Nick with a sorrowful expression on her muzzle "Nick, what have I done? How do I justify ANY of this?"

"Look Judy" implored Nick "The world is changing, and your mother is stuck in the past. Old fears, prejudices and traditions need to fade, but they will never do that unless some mammal or something helps give them a push down the right path. Like it or not, you seem to be the catalyst of change for your family. To misquote an old saying 'Behind every dark cloud there's a silver lining.' and it seems like what you're looking for now is the silver lining. I'm sorry, I apologize for bringing it up….."

"No, no, it's ok. I guess you're right, considering the support I'm getting both at home and right here in the shop. Let's get going or I won't get any work done, I'm not being paid to screw off…" suddenly she turned and gave Nick another tight, albeit slightly tearful, hug "How can you be so helpful and understanding? I feel more loved here than I ever did at hom… I mean the burrows. I know it may seem petty, but I consider this my home now…is that ok?"

Returning the hug and running one paw gently down the bunny's lowered ears "Of course it is Fluff, you know you’re among family here." as he thought ‘why does this feel so natural? What the hell is going on anyway?’

Judy shuddered gently enjoying the sensation ‘How is he affecting me this way?’ she wondered ‘Can this even be right? Where is all of this coming from? I've only known him for a couple of days, yet this all feels so… comfortable! Is he even and inter….? Am I an inter…. Is this even right? I’m so confused right now…’

Unbeknownst to the pair, every eye in the shop was on them, and every mammal wore a smile of varying degree of intensity. 'I have got to get this and send it to send it to Laverne' thought Skye as she snapped a quick photo. 'I haven't played matchmaker in some time, but these two just seem like the perfect pair, especially for this bunch of misfits.'  
Without thinking of Nick's warning about Judy's hated nickname, Skye sent the photo of Nick and Judy hugging to Laverne Wilde, Nick's mother.

After the two slowly release from the hug, Nick shows Judy around the various areas contained in Nick's very large shop. As he does so, he discovers that Judy, having grown up on a farm, had already used a great deal of the equipment. Machines like a drill press and the hydraulic press were no strangers to Judy. She also seemed well versed in the use of the cutoff and band saws as well as cutting torches, including the plasma torch, and various welding rigs. Although Judy wasn't as familiar with equipment like the CNC machine or any of the body equipment, she did show an interest in at least becoming familiar with them.

"Ok" concluded Nick as they approached Judy’s bay "here's your work station. The WIFI is already set up on the laptop, all you need to do is change your password. There are icons for all of the parts houses and junkyards that we use on the desktop, all you have to do is order what you need and it'll be delivered. It's all tied to a bookkeeping program set up in the main office. There's a master list of the tools that you'll need inside the lid of the top toolbox. Inventory the tools and order what you need from the icon marked 'Tool Krib'. When the tools get here, you can inventory what you receive against what you ordered and sign the receipt. Go ahead and check your tools, order what you need against the list and anything extra that you feel you will need to do your job. Then go over to bay six and get with Midnight and help him finish the red Torino's tune-up. Any questions?"  
"No, I think I've got it, thanks again" says a very grateful Judy.

As Nick turns to head to the main office, he notices every eye in the building looking quickly away from him and Judy, and every muzzle contained a smile of some sort.   
"What?" Nick asks everyone and no one at the same time. 'Oh hell, what else can possibly happen this week?' he thinks.

…

Later on in the day, as the shop settles into a more or less ‘normal’ routine, Nick receives a pair of unexpected but welcome visitors…at least that’s how it started out. When Nick’s mother Laverne and her sister Shirley show up he greeted them warmly. However, he quickly smells something that throws everything off kilter…...carrot muffins!

“Mom, aunt Shirley, it’s nice to see you, but what’s with the muffins…carrot of all things?”

“Well" began his mom with a mischievous smile "we heard that you have a new employee, a very good-looking bunny doe, so we thought bring some muffins and….”

“Wait-wait-wait…. I-I think I know who your informant is, but maybe you didn’t get enough information. Carrots and anything to do with them is strictly off limits in the shop because of some…very bad experiences that Judy has had in her past. I really appreciate that you’ve gone to the trouble and all but…”

Just about that time, Judy opens the office door “Nick, I need to…” 

And with that Judy gets a good whiff of the carrot muffins, turns a very unbecoming shade of green and quickly heads for the nearest trash can, which happened to be just around the corner in the shop area, where she proceeds to lose her breakfast.

As Nick shoots his mother and aunt a very angry look and hurriedly heads for the shop to check on Judy. Laverne and Shirly look at each other in shock “Well damn” remarks Laverne, “this is not going like we had hoped.”

“Judy, I am so sorry, I had no idea that mom and my aunt Shirley would show up today, let alone that they would show up with those car…those muffins.”

“I-It’s ok Nick" began Judy in a shaky voice "I understand. They ha-had good intentions. If you don’t mind, I-I’d like to at least try to stay in the room long enough to thank them for the effort. There’s no way I can start to start to heal if I can’t at least try to deal with the past. I’m tired of dragging this crap around with me…please…l-let’s go back in the office, at least for a short bit…ok?”

Nick looks questionably at Judy “You’re sure about this?” he asked.

“No, not really, but I have to start somewhere…right?”

“Ok, you’re right, but maybe a quick trip to the ladies’ room first to…ummm…freshen up a bit?”

Blushing a bit Judy replied “Y-yea, I guess you’re right. Give me a few minutes and I’ll join you, I need to ask a question about my tool request while I’m there…”

Nick nods and heads to the office where his mom and aunt are waiting nervously. “Judy ’ll be along in a couple of minutes…she understands that you were just being polite, so she’s not mad or anything. Like everyone in the shop she has some issues that she needs to work through, and I guess this is her idea of a first step…just…please be patient with her, ok?”

“Nickie, we understand” replies Laverne “We should’ve remembered that you like to take in troubled mammals to help rehab them. But in all honesty, where did you ever find such an adorable bunny?”

A slightly embarrassed Nick replies “Well, truth be told, I actually got a call from a couple of her brothers and she just sort of fell into my lap…ummm so to speak…” stammered a very embarrassed Nick “Dang it mom, you know what I mean…”

“Yes Nick, I do” smirked Laverne as she exchanged knowing glances with her sister. “Would you like to see a little something I received earlier this morning?”

“What would that be?” asked Nick with a puzzled expression.

As Laverne showed Nick the text that she had gotten earlier that morning from Skye, Nick gaped…

“Oh, come on mom, it’s not like that….” Muttered Nick.

“Not like what Nick?” asked Judy as she shyly entered the office.

“Dang it, don’t do that” said Nick as he jumped, startled by Judy’s sudden entrance into the office. And how’d you even hear that anyway?”

“You do know we bunnies have great hearing right? Anyways, I need to talk to you about the tool order and …”

“Ok, but first, let me introduce you to my mother Laverne Wilde and my aunt Shirley. Someone managed to tell mom that you had started working here so they wanted to welcome you personally. Mom, aunt Shirley, meet Judy Hopps, my new mechanic.”

“Pleased to meet you both” said Judy as she acknowledged the vixens.

“Wonderful to meet you” replied Laverne “We want to apologize for the muffins, we didn’t know that you had an…issue with a-a certain vegetable. If we had known we would have brought some blueberry ones, those are Nick’s favorite.”

“Mom, really?” said Nick, blushing slightly.

Judy giggled lightly “Blueberry would be fine, thanks. But in the meantime, I appreciate the gesture, and I’ll try to deal with the …ummm...c-carrot thing. Excuse me please. Nick when you get a minute, please come to my work station… see you later, and thanks again ladies.”

‘So, he likes blueberries huh, I wonder why she would mention that…unless…ohhh. She’s actually trying to hook me up with her son… well I’ll be…’

With a concerned look Nick asked his mother “Mom, why on earth would you mention than I like blueberries? I mean really?”

“Don’t worry son” she told her son with a wry smile “you’ll figure it out sooner or later. Come on Shirl, we’ve got some shopping to do” 

As the vixens left the office Nick saw them both look at him, smirks on both of their muzzles ‘What in the hell are those two up to now?’ he wondered.

…

As he shrugged his shoulders, Nick went to Judy’s work station to find out what her issue with the tools is.

“Ok, what’s up with the tools?” asked Nick.

“Well, there are a few things that I could use that are either broken or aren’t on the list, and I wanted to check with you before I sent the order in.”

“Really, like what?”

“To start with, both torque wrenches seem to be broken so they’ll need to be replaced, I could really use a good volt/amp multi-meter as well as a circuit tester, a quarter inch socket set, a micrometer and an extra screwdriver set so I can make a few special tools that I always seemed to need when I was on the farm. And if you don’t mind, I could really use some work uniforms like everyone else so I don’t have to ruin the few clothes that I have.”

“Go ahead an order anything you think you’ll need as far as tools. There are several sets of uniforms left over from the last bunnies that worked here over in the storage room. They’ve already been cleaned so you don’t need to worry about that, all we need to do is change the name tags. Anything else?”

“…Now that you mention it, yes.” Says Judy, curious but slightly annoyed “What the hell is going on around here Nick? I saw the looks we got when I hugged you earlier. Not to mention the smirk and information from your mom. And by the way, I actually saw the picture she showed you, I was just too polite to ask about it. And you never did answer my question…” 

“Which question Fluff?”

“The one about ‘It’s not like that’. It's not like what Nick?”

Embarrassed Nick answered “I’m not sure, but it seems like everyone, including my mom, seem to think we need to get together. Someone, most likely Skye took a picture of us hugging yesterday and apparently sent it to mom.” Plus, the guys actually thought I was into you yesterday when we went to pick up your stuff from the station."

Judy thought about his answer for a few long seconds “Well, are you?” she asked.

“Wait, what? What kind of question is that?”

“Nick, to quote you from an earlier conversation 'It's a simple question'. I have never been accused of being shy, let alone being stupid. I know you’ve helped every mammal in here much the same way you’ve helped me, but something just feels…different. I need to know…do you actually have feelings for me? I need an honest answer Nick. No bullshit, just the unvarnished truth. If not, fine. But if you do, I need to know.”

“And if I do Judy, then what? I don’t want to lose you as a friend, let alone as an employee, by making you angry” answered Nick with a very worried expression on his muzzle.

“You dumb fox” said Judy very softly.

“Excuse me, I didn’t quite hear yo…” started Nick as he leaned in closer.

Judy suddenly reached and grabbed Nick by both cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss, not knowing that Skye had been waiting for the moment taking a quick picture of the event with her phone. “How’s that for an answer Slick? I told you I’ve never been accused of being shy!”

As the two looked deeply into each other’s eyes, the entire shop erupted into loud cheers, hoots and whistles. 

The two quickly pulled apart, startled by the sudden uproar. Judy jumped about a foot into the air and let out an unexpected squeak, which caused Nick and the rest of the shop to laugh wholeheartedly. 

“I guess we now have an official nickname for Judy” loudly exclaimed Sky as she sent a text to Laverne of Nick and Judy kissing.

“And what might that be?” asked Judy horrified of what the answer could be.

“Why, ‘Squeak’ of course” answered Skye.

“WHAT?” exclaimed Judy in amazement.

“Trust me, it could have been much worse knowing this bunch” advised Nick softly “You might just want to go with that.”

Judy sighed loudly “You know, your mother and I share more than just a casual affection for her son don’t you?” 

“Really? What would that be?” Nick asked curious as to what her answer might be.

“My middle name is…Laverne” she answered with a bunny version of Nick’s smirk on her muzzle.

“Well just…damn” was all a dumbfounded Nick had to say. 

“Anyways” began Judy “I’ll finish ordering my tools and go help Midnight while I’m waiting for them to be delivered. And just so you know up front, if we’re going to be together I’m more than just a ‘friend with benefits’. I expect to be treated properly. Normal dates, movies, dinner, the whole nine yards...’ya got that Slick? And please remember, I’m still dealing with…with certain issues, ok? And by the way, the kiss was almost as big a shock to me as it seemed to be with you, but…only almost….” She added. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Fluff. In the shop, you’re just another employee. No special privileges, ok? After work is another story. Don’t worry, I won’t do or try anything that you’re uncomfortable with.”

Nick gave Judy another quick hug and a peck on the cheek “Ok you bunch of perverts, the floor show’s over, get your asses back to work. I guess I need to deal with a certain matchmaker” looking directly at Skye “then try to get my mom off my back about dating a certain bunny, since I have finally figured that little item out…. Skye, a minute if you please…”

…

In the office Skye started “I’m sorry Nick, but you two just seemed to be such a perfect fit and all, so I just wanted to…”

“It’s ok Skye, I just wanted to thank you is all. This is one of the times that you meddling actually did some good. You’re a great friend, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate what you did, ok? I guess Judy and I both needed that little extra push.”

Skye smiled and gave Nick a quick hug “Thanks Nick, I’m going back to work, and thanks for being such a good sport. I really hope things work out between you and Judy, ok?”

Just as Skye left the office Nick got a text from his mom. It was the pic that Skye took of he and Judy kissing, surrounded by emoji hearts. ‘I think I’ll keep this’ thought Nick as he quickly set the picture as the avatar on Judy’s number.

…

When the tool supplier arrived with Judy’s tools, she asked Midnight if it was ok for her to go ahead and inventory and sign for them. “Of course, we’ve pretty much got the modifications finished, all I have to do is clean everything up and turn in the ticket. And by the way just so you know, everybody in the shop is happy for you and Nick, especially Skye believe it or not. You might not think it, but Nick has issues like everybody else in the shop, and he deserves to be happy just like the rest of us.”

“Ok, and thanks Midnight…for everything.” Says Judy blushing fiercely. 

As Judy was finishing inventorying her new tools and signed the vendor ticket Nick came by. 

“When you finished putting your tools away, come out to the warehouse, I’ve got a couple of things to show you.”

“Ok, see you in a few minutes” Judy remarked ‘I wonder what he’s got going on now’ she thought.

Walking out into the large warehouse, Judy noticed Nick standing at the far end in front of a large group of vehicles.

“What’s up boss, err Nick…or what do I call you, I’m not really sure at this point.”

Nick smirks a bit “I guess boss or Nick is good at work, we’ll figure the rest out as we go along, ok?’

‘Anyhow, for your first project, I received a call from a customer who wants this Shelby AC Cobra restored to original condition. I won’t kid you, original parts for this beauty are going to be hard to come by, especially engine parts, and the most difficult to locate will be a correct carburetor. I’ll get Lefty to pull it to your work area when he gets back from lunch.’  
‘Secondly, over here” as Nick points to a group of cars to his left that look to be almost drivable “are some cars that are either barn finds or donated cars. Almost every single one is fair game except for the ’70 Superbird. I want you to look them over and decide which one you would like to have as your personal vehicle. You’ll be expected to pay shop cost for the parts and you’ll need to work on it after clocking out for the day. Are you good with that?”

Judy’s mouth hung open for a few seconds “Are you kidding me? You’re actually giving me a car?”

“Ok, let’s get something straight. I always give a new employee a personal car to work on if they need one and I figure they’re going to be a permanent hire, so there’s nothing special there just because you’re my girlfriend. Ask around, everybody will tell you that it’s true. Another reason is simple as well, I want to see what kind of attention to detail you put into your car. I understand that the first thing is to get it running and roadworthy. That aside, since we are a 'thing' " Nick using air quotes "you can use any of my personal cars you want to go somewhere in the meantime. You’re free to go where you want, when you want as long as it’s not on shop time. Believe me, no one will judge you for it, it’s actually kind of expected.’  
‘Look, I know this is really sudden and unexpected, and it’s a lot to deal with all at once, but it’s who I am. All things said and done, I still expect you to put in an honest day’s work, just like everyone else here. Take your time, look around and let me know which car you want. I’ll be in the office, when you’ve made up your mind let me know.”

“N-Nick” started Judy.

“Ye..” was as far as he got, because he suddenly had Judy’s muzzle glued to his, hugging him tightly.

With tears in her eyes Judy continued “I have never had anyone be this kind to me in my entire life. PLEASE tell me that this isn’t a prank or a sick joke of some kind. I don’t think I could stand it if it was.”

As Nick returned the hug and gazed into her tear filled amethyst eyes “It’s no joke or prank Judy. To be honest, I don’t know how things will work out, or even IF they’ll work out, but I do feel that we have to try. Now, dry those tears before someone in the shop sees them and I get my ass beat by someone for me making my new sweetheart cry, mainly Skye or my mom… or both…”

Judy slowly release her hold on Nick, gazing into his emerald eyes and a thought crossed her mind. “You know" she states smiling a slightly devious smile "I just thought of something.”

“Really? What would that be?” asked Nick curiously.

“Do you remember the outfit I wore to the car show on Saturday?”

“I definitely do yes.”

“Do you remember the necklace I wore…? Or were you too busy gawking at my bust?”

“Ummm…he-he, I noticed it but really didn’t pay a lot of attention to the bust…umm…I mean the necklace, I mean…I’ll just shut up now. Why?”

Laughing Judy commented “Because it, the necklace, happened to be amethyst and emerald, the same color as our eyes…”

Nicked blinked in amazement “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope, coincidence? Maybe, who really knows. Anyway, thanks again. I’ll see you in the office when I figure out what I want to work on, ok?”

…

As Judy worked her way through the many older cars a couple caught her eye, most notable were a ’65 Barracuda, a ’64 Chevy II and a ’66 Mustang fastback. All were smaller cars, easy for her to adapt to her smaller body size for ease of driving. The bodies were all in fairly good shape, even though they all had minor dents and some cracked glass. The interiors were in fair shape but the only one that seemed to be mostly complete was the Barracuda, so Judy decided that that was the one she wanted. 

As she made her way to the office, she noticed that Finnick was already there, seemingly in a heated argument with Nick. Not wanting to interrupt, especially since Fin didn’t really like her, she decided to sidetrack as she noticed Lefty enter through a side door. Definitely not wanting to get in on the office conversation, she intercepted him. 

“Hey Lefty” she greeted the elderly coyote “Nick wants you to move the Cobra to my bay so I can get started on it. Ummm, you wouldn’t happen to know what’s going on in the office would you? Nick and Finnick really seem to be going at it.”

“Well, rumor central has it that Nick and Fin finally had it out yesterday, something about Nick buying Fin’s interest in the shop. Those two have been going at it for years and it finally came to a head yesterday. The word I got is that Nick is offering to buy Fin out.”

While Judy was listening to Lefty she was eyeing the action in the office at the same time. “Do you think it’s because of me? I know Fin doesn’t like me and makes no bones about it.”

Lefty looked straight at Judy “If you’re asking if you’re the direct cause I’d have to say no. You may have been the tipping point, but like I said, they’ve been going at it for years.”

“Do you have any idea why?”

“Nothing for sure, but there were rumors that Fin was trying to get the shop involved in some, shall we say, less than legal activities. I’ve got no way of knowing for sure, but I do know Nick has tried real hard to stay away from the bad reputation that foxes have. All I know for sure is that this was bound to happen sooner or later, so rest assured, it’s NOT your fault, whatever happens. Anyway, I’ll move the Cobra for you, is there anything else I need to do that you know of?”

“Actually yes, there is. Nick told me that I could pick out a car to work on for my own use. There’s a ’65 Barracuda that I think I’d like for you to dig out if it’s ok, but I have no idea where you’d put it!”

Smiling Lefty told Judy “If you’ll notice, there’s always a space or two open on the other side of those welding curtains. That’s where we put our personal project cars to work on. When you work on it, just put the tools you think you need on one of those wheeled carts, and when you’re done for the day, wheel them back to your bay. Simple. I’ll stick the ‘Cuda in one of those empty spaces after I move the Cobra. By the way, everybody in the shop is happy for you and Nick, just so you know.”

"How'd you hear about us, you were at lunch!"

Smiling Lefty told Judy "A small shop is like a small town, news travels fast, be it good or bad. Don't sweat it, just get used to it. I told you before, everybody here is family, and it's what family does."

With that, Lefty headed to get the dolly that was used to pull cars around in the shop. 

With the car securely in her bay, Judy started getting her list together on her whiteboard to list needed parts as she started disassembling the Cobra. After a bit, she observed Finnick stalk out of the office and out of the front door of the building.

Then Nick’s slightly agitated voice come out over the shop intercom “Will all employees please come to the main floor, I have an important announcement. Everyone to main bay please.”

XxX

As the crew gathered in the main bay of 'Wilde Times Classic Muscle Cars' everyone noticed how irritated Nick was, frown on his muzzle and his tail switching nervously from side to side.

"Ok, everybody listen up. Anybody that's been here for any length of time knows that Finnick and I have been at odds about the direction the shop needs to go for a long time. As of noon tomorrow, I will be the sole owner and operator of the shop. Fin is out, permanently, I just bought him out, lock stock and barrel.'   
'Not only that, we are going to undergo a name change. There is going to be a contest to rename the shop, and it's open to all current employees.'  
'Here's how it's going to work, submit your entries on a form that mom is going to work up. All you need to put down is your idea for new shop name and your name. After 3 weeks, a list of potential shop names and shop names only will be posted and suggestions will be closed. No one but mom will know who submitted what suggestions. After a week for you to think the suggestions over, YOU will vote on what you think the shop should be named. Just so it'll be fair I'll have no input on the name. The winner will get a bonus of two weeks’ pay and the '36 Harley EL in the warehouse.'  
'I know it's only three pm, but since there are no urgent deadlines to be met, everyone gets to take the rest of the day off. I called the 'Icehouse' and reserved the ‘Chill Room’ for anyone who wants free beer and popcorn. Now, clean up, put your shit away and get the hell out of here."

As Nick heads to the office he's met by a curious Judy. "Do we have any plans for the rest of today?" she asks shyly. "I know we've only been 'together' for less than a day, but since I've never really dated, let alone had a steady boyfriend before, I was just wondering."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you’ve really never dat… umm, never mind, I remember what you told me before, I'm sorry I brought it up."

Blushing Judy replied "No, it's ok, I understand. I have to be able to work through it all, I'm…we're just going to have to take it slow if you don't mind."

Nick takes Judy's paws in his and looks into those beautiful amethyst eyes "No, whatever you feel like is ok, we have plenty of options. We can go to the Icehouse with the crew, we can get supper somewhere, or we can just stay here and talk. It's totally up to you."

After several minutes thought Judy decides "How about if we go to this 'Icehouse' place at least for a little bit and socialize. I need to bond with the rest of the crew if for no other reason than to show them that I'm not just the boss’s girlfriend. Then we can come back here and just talk. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not" replied Nick with a gentile smile "hanging with the crew is probably a good idea, I really wanted it to be your idea. It'll give you a chance to get the feel of everyone. None of them know anything more than the info I gave them yesterday and it'll stay that way unless you want to share.” 

Giving Judy hug and a quick kiss on the top of her head, just between her ears causing her to give a small purr, Nick slowly released the hug and escorted her out of the door, locking it behind them. "When we get back, I have a key to the shop for you, so you can come and go as you please in case I'm not around. Since you are staying here, it's only right that you have a key to the front door."

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who may or may not have noticed, I have deliberately chosen to keep the overused ‘Carrots’ nickname for Judy out of the story and made it derogatory to boot. I think it’s time to move on from some of the overused nicknames and come up with something a bit different.


	6. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy has a night on the town with her new boyfriend and the crew, and suffers the consequences. Then her brothers show up and add more drama to the mix.

The Icehouse is basically a pub that serves beer and quick comfort food like burgers (made from crickets, fish or chicken but reportedly has the taste and consistency of real meat) pizza, popcorn and the like. In the days before modern refrigeration, the place was an actual ice house used for storing large quantities of ice for the summer months. The 'Chill Room' used to be one of several individual sections used for ice storage, but is now one of the many separate rooms used for conference rooms and private parties, a place to ‘chill’ as it were.

As Nick and Judy enter the Icehouse paw in paw, Judy is amazed at the rustic charm that the business exudes; noticing items hanging from the walls and ceiling that were used in days gone by. Mammals of all types, pred and prey alike, are for the most part quietly enjoying each other’s company. There certainly seems to be no animosity amongst any of the mammals, so it’s easy to see why it’s such a favorite hangout, especially considering the diversity of Nick’s employees.

As the new couple enters one of the private rooms, this one aptly named the 'Chill Room' they are greeted by hoots and hollers of the assembled company, and have to suddenly duck the barrage of popcorn being tossed their way! 

“ALL HAIL THE KING AND QUEEN” yells Midnight!

“Hail King Nick and Queen Judy” intones Skye.

“All right, all right you bunch of perverts, quiet down” hollers Nick as loud as he can over the din.

“Glad you could make it Judy” Skye tells Judy “some of the gang were wondering if you would even show up.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” replies Judy. “I need to get to know everybody and let them know that I’m still one of the gang, not just Nick’s newest girlfriend.”

“Well, from what I can tell from here, you may well be the last, and I mean that in the best possible way.” says Skye smiling “I’m actually very happy for you both. As odd as it may seem to some mammals, especially being a pred/prey couple, I think you’re actually a good fit. You actually seem to belong together.”

“Thanks” says Judy blushing fiercely “You don’t know how much it means to me after some of the times I’ve had in the past.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that, let’s excuse ourselves from this bunch of misfits for a bit and have a little girl to girl talk ok?” 

“Really"" asked Judy "why?"

"Well, you remember when I came in yesterday, late and really pissed off?"

"Yea, so?"

"It just so happens that the buck I was dating was none other than one Johnny Whinters."

"You have got to be shitting me" says a suddenly angry Judy.

"Easy there Squeak” says Skye, "I'd be willing to bet he'll never show up around here again so just chill. Please. Let’s go someplace a little more private a talk this out...please?"

“Oh…ok” says Judy, calming somewhat, “if you really think it’ll help, let’s go.”

“Nick” yells Skye over the rising noise “Squeak and I are going to the Ladies Room for a bit, don’t you dare eat all of the BBQ Chicken Pizza…”

“You’d better be sure to bring her back in good working order” remarks Nick, which brings a chorus of laughter from the rest of the gang.

“Yea, yea, yea, don’t worry, you just worry about not getting so sloshed you can’t walk back to the shop smart ass!”

…

As the girls head off for their little meeting, the rest of the guys from the shop are busy giving Nick a hard time.

“Nick” begins Lefty “you got yerself a nice bunny there, you’d better take care of this girl, and I ain’t playin’.”

“Don’t worry mammal” counters Nick with a slightly forlorn look on his muzzle “I haven’t felt this way about anyone since Amanda….. a-and that’s been a long while ago. I don’t intend to let anything bad to happen to Judy.”

“Did you ever find out who the mammal was that ran over her that night?” asks Tiny.

“No, I never did. Jason Wolford offered to track the mammal down for me, but I decided that it was better not to know. I told him that even if they did find out, I’d be better off not knowing, because I’d just hunt him or her down afterwards, bad things would happen and I’d just end up in jail.”

“You mean Wolford the cop?” asks Georgie, a spotted Hyena.

“Of course. He’s the one that bought that Ice Blue ’66 Chevelle SS we did last year, remember?”

“Ok, yea, now I remember. It’s good to actually have friends on the force for a change, isn’t it?”

Nick smiled “Yea, instead of looking over my shoulder hoping NOT to see them.”

“For real tho’ boss, everybody in the shop really digs you and Squeak, so you'd damned well better be good to her….” threatens Bolo good naturedly.

“That’s the plan. I just hope she feels about me like I do about her, ya know??”

“From what I hear from Snowflake, that’s not a problem. Anywho, there’s another fresh pitcher of beer and a hot fried cricket pizza ready, let’s dig in.”

…

“Look” began Skye as the girls entered what used to be a small office, which is generally used for little private talks such as they were now having “before you get your fur ruffled and get all pissed off, I want to tell you beforehand that the only thing that Nick told me was that you and I have something in common with Johnny Whinters. He didn’t say anything past that, just that maybe we needed to talk amongst ourselves and get some things sorted out. Let me tell you about my little encounter, then if you care to share anything, fine. If not, fine too, ok?”

With a very sour look on her muzzle Judy grudgingly agreed. “Ok, we’ll take this a step at a time. I know everybody is trying to help me, but I’m still going to be a bit pissed at Nick for even bringing it up to anyone.”

“Your choice, but you might change your mind by the time we’re done. Anyway, here goes.’

‘I started dating Johnny a couple of months ago, just coffee, meeting for lunch to start off with, that sort of thing. Then it was supper and a movie and maybe a little make-out session, never anything more serious. Then, Saturday night we went to this little bar we both knew of, not a dive, but not classy either. Anyway, after a few drinks he must have put something in my last drink, because I got a bit dizzy and hot as hell, if you know what I mean, but definitely not hot enough to have sex with him. Then he got really pissed and stormed out of the bar and left me stranded. The sneaky little bastard even took off with my purse. No phone, no money, no credit cards, nothing left, so I had to walk halfway across Zootopia to get to the shop. I tried to borrow a phone a couple of times and even tried to bum a ride but no such luck…I guess I came across as too drunk, too mean or both.”

“Unfortunately, I understand completely” said Judy softly, her ears lying flat against her back, eyes staring dejectedly at the floor. “It all started just before my junior prom…”  
The more of her devastating experience that Judy shared with Skye, the angrier Skye got. Her unfortunate encounter with the buck paled in comparison to what Judy had been forced to deal with so many years ago, and was still haunted by.

“Since then, I’ve never had a boyfriend up until today” continued Judy, sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I-I’ve never even dated for fear of something like that happening again. I can’t touch any kind of alcohol, I can’t handle anything to do with a…c-carrot…I’m just so messed up…’  
‘I have n-no idea how I could have become so close to Nick in such a short period of time. All he’s done for me, especially after the struggle I’ve had to endure, even with my own parents. It’s just so much happening all at once…it’s just really hard to deal with you know?” 

Taking a deep breath, Judy continued “That’s the main reason behind the whole ‘c-carrots’ thing. Every time I hear the word, or see one or even smell one, it just…reminds me of that night. I-it’s like a death grip on my very soul, and it just won’t. let. go.”

“My god Judy, I don’t know how you’ve been able to handle all of this for so long by yourself. Anyone who thinks that all bunnies are just cute, weak mammals are just wrong on so many levels. I don’t know if I could handle any of that, especially for so long. I know Nick would never treat anyone like that. I’ve known him since we were kits, and I’m actually the first mammal he hired to work here, and I know for a fact that I’m the first mammal that he helped fix.”

Skye smiled a sad, soft smile as Judy gave her a questioning look “I’ve actually known Nick practically since we were born, we lived just down the street from each other. When I was only four, my dad started coming home either drunk or high, I was really too young to know for sure, and mom would never tell me which. Anyway, he started to beat my mom for no apparent reason, I guess because he knew that she wouldn’t fight back. After several months of this, she got fed up and called the cops, and…and much like when Nick’s dad got killed, they just…left. The beatings got worse until finally mom…just…killed herself.” Tears streaming down her face Skye continued, body shaking from huge sobs “After that, dad just disappeared and protective services put me in an orphanage. Things there weren’t all the best either, being a fox and all. All the while unknown to me, Nick had been keeping an eye out for me and when he ran away from home, he yanked me out of the orphanage and helped find me a good foster home. Years later when he opened the shop, I was literally the first mammal he hired, even though he really couldn’t afford to pay me much, he made it work.’  
‘The fact that he hired you should say something about his character. His taking a shine to you personally might surprise a lot of mammals, and all things considered it’s actually pretty astounding that he got so close to you, especially this quickly. You already know that every mammal in the shop has a depressing history of some sort, and most of us are either healed or on the way to being healed. Everyone except Nick. He’s always been so busy helping other mammals that he that he forgot about looking for that one instance, or one mammal to help him heal. Judy, you are that one mammal. You can help each other heal, much better than the rest of us put together. Karma has brought you together for a reason. He has issues that he’s dealing with as well, and maybe you can get him to share with you. I know a lot of his past, as do several other mammals here in the shop, but you need to get him to share it with you, it’s the only way to really help him get over a few of his darker times. I think that you’re the best mammal to help him heal, just like I believe he’s the best mammal to help you heal.’  
‘I know you said you don’t want or like to do alcohol, but let’s go and get you a beer, or a soda if you absolutely can’t, and some popcorn or pizza, and let the healing and the good times begin. I see a lot of both in your future as well as Nick’s. You’ll both have the rest of us for back-up, no one is going to let anything bad happen to you, I can promise you that. So, let’s go let loose a little, ok?” 

Giving each other a quick hug, the girls head out arm in arm to encounter the madness that would soon become a normal part of Judy’s life.

…

When Bolo notices the girls approaching the crowd, he immediately lets out a loud bellow and throws an entire bowl of popcorn at them, showering the girls! 

“It’s about damned time” he yells “we thought you two had run off and eloped or something!”

“Bolo, what the hell is wrong with you” yells Skye in mock anger “wasting perfectly good popcorn like that?”

Laughing at the exchange Judy heads over to sit with Nick and quips “Sorry to disappoint Bolo, I’m more of a todd type of bunny” giving Nick a quick wink and a shy smile, which earns an appreciative roar from the crowd.  
“Wh-a-at’ll ya have Fluff” asked a slightly inebriated Nick “There’s w-water, and soda pop, a-and, let’s see, more water…”

“I guess I’ll have…a…beer?” she replied cautiously, surprising almost everyone, especially Nick and Skye. “New life, new things” she smirked.

When Judy took her first sip of beer she got concerned looks from both Nick and Skye, both of whom understood the implications of her action, and that change was the order of the night.

“Agh, it’s bitter as hell” she said, choking and almost gagging, which drew another round of laughs and some guffaws as well as a bit of another popcorn shower from the group.

“Let’s give this a try” said Joe-Bob, the springbok bartender as he poured a bit of tomato juice into the mug of beer.

“What the hell?” a slightly concerned Judy asked.

“Just try it and let me know what you think. If you don’t like it we can always pour it out, no problem” continued Joe-Bob.

“Not too bad” commented Judy after another small sip. “But do you have something with a bit of a kick to it?” she asked.

“Here ya go, try it now” the springbok answered as he put a bit of pepper sauce into the mug and stirred it with a straw.

“Oh, hell yea, now you’re talkin” replied the doe , with a large smile on her muzzle after taking another small sip.

“Judy, you know y-you had better eat something so y-you don’t get sick, right?” interjected Nick.

“Ok, ok.” replied Judy in a mock annoyed voice “Hand me a slice of that pizza Slick, then I’ll be fin…” 

“But it has chi…”

“I don’t care, just hand me some pizza…pleeeeese!”

‘Wow, a carnivorous bunny, who’da thunk it’ thought Nick. ‘This ‘ll be great fun when she finally finds out that she ate chicken of all things.’ 

Skye had to laugh as she snapped a picture of Judy with a red beer in one paw while taking a bite of BBQ chicken pizza from the other, then of course texting it to Laverne.

After her third beer (bunny sized of course) and second slice of chicken pizza, Nick decided that Judy had probably had at least a little bit more than she probably should have for her first night of carousing with the crew.

Saying their goodbyes, Nick and Judy headed out of the door of the Icehouse and began their short walk back to the shop. 

“Y-you know, I reeeally had a good time tonight, I-I’m glad we decided to go out” stammered Judy, slightly inebriated, hugging Nick’s arm tightly.

With the short walk sobering Nick up somewhat, he agreed “Me too. It gave both of us a chance to unwind a bit, and you a chance to bond with the crew. Would you mind greatly if I walked you to your door young lady?”

“I would be honored kind sir.”

“W-would you like to come in for a little while?” asked Judy in a sultry but slightly tipsy voice as the couple entered the shop.

Looking at Judy in concern Nick answered “Judy, under normal circumstances, I would love to. But right now, I think it would be better if you just got a good shower and hit the sack…"

"But I only wanted to…"

"I know, I know, but tomorrow is another day and I need you to be ready to go. No second thoughts, no regrets of where this could possibly lead too. I don’t want to have our relationship ruined because we did something stupid while we weren’t in our right minds. Please don’t be angry, you’re the best thing I’ve had happen to me in a very long time and I don’t want to mess it up, OK? This will all work out, we both just need a little more time to get it right….”

Judy mulled Nick’s reply over for a few seconds, then began to tear up “I-I’m sorry Nick, I don’t know what I was thinking. A new job, a new family, a new relationship, my drinking” she sobbed “It’s all so...so...”

With that she buried her muzzle in Nick’s chest, hugging him tightly “Please don’t hate me, please understand.”

Stroking Judy’s ears and holding her tightly “Shhh, there, there. You bunnies, so emotional. It’s ok Judy, I understand, I truly do. We both have our burdens, remember when I told you that everyone here is or was broken? Well, I guess I’m no exception. We’ll talk about it soon, I promise. In the meantime, get a good shower, get some sleep, and I’ll see you in the morning. Are blueberry muffins and coco ok? I’ll pick some up on my way in in the morning if you don’t mind.”

Sniffling a bit Judy slowly released her hug “Yea, I guess so, but only if you get enough for the shop, I’m sure the rest of the gang will appreciate the gesture.”

Laughing, Nick kissed his doe lightly between her ears “No problem, but unless I miss my guess, mom will have heard about everything, courtesy of a certain Artic vixen, and will have doughnuts and coffee for the Wilde bunch before I even get here.”

“Wilde bunch? I’ve heard you use that term before…”

“It’s a term that a couple of the other shops have used in the past. It’s supposed to be derogatory, but we proudly use it when we kick everyone else’s asses in the shows and at the auction block. Now, I’m off. See you in the morning…sweetheart.”

Smiling, Judy kissed Nick lightly on the nose “See you, sweet dreams.”

With that, Judy caught a quick shower and went straight to bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

…

As Nick drove the twenty minutes to his home, he couldn't believe how much his life had changed in past few days. What had originally started out as a quick stop to hire another mechanic and possibly extra model, had quickly turned into a budding relationship and a parting of the ways with Fin. Not that buying Fin out bothered him in the least, it was bound to happen sooner or later, it just happened sooner. But with Fin gone, it presented two entirely different problems. Now he was short and experienced painter and a good IT mammal. With a couple of important projects due in just a couple of months, he had to find another painter, and quick. The IT mammal could wait a short bit, but the painter was a must. 

Then he thought about Judy. Everything had seemed to turn for the better since he had met her. Maybe his and the shops good luck would continue with her in his life and at the shop. Things were happening to him that gave him pause, maybe there was room for someone in his heart besides Amanda after all. He knew that he would need to talk to Judy about Amanda fairly soon, but right now was not the time. Hopefully everything would sort itself out in due time, a lot of good mammals were depending on him keeping the shop being the best in the city.

After Nick had taken a quick shower and headed to bed, he got a text from his mom. Included with the picture of Judy with a red beer in one paw while taking a bite of a piece of BBQ chicken pizza were the words 'You finally found someone as weird as you are. Best of luck and take good care of my future daughter-in-law.' 

With a quick eye roll and a chuckle, Nick set the picture as his phones wallpaper and climbed wearily into bed, knowing tomorrow would bring more challenges.

...

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

As Judy’s alarm went off at exactly six am, she looked at the offending clock with absolute hatred which was highly unusual for her. “Ugh, next time I do something like that…..wait, did I actually DRINK last night? Good god, why…. oh shit, now I remember, talked with Skye, had some beer with…juice in it, and some sort of weird pizza... shit! So, this is a dreaded hangover…crap. And what is this really strange taste…? This can NOT be good…”

After some aspirin and a really long, hot shower, Judy dried off and got dressed. As she looked out of her window she heard a door open to the shop area. When she saw Nick’s mom and her sister enter with some boxes of what must be muffins or doughnuts and pots of coffee and some coco, she headed down the steps to help.

Laverne and Shirley were slightly startled as they heard “Good morning ladies, need some help?” coming from the top of the steps.

“My lands” remarked Shirley startling slightly “I totally forgot that you were living up in that old office. No thanks I believe we’ve got it pretty much under control. Tell me dear, did you sleep well?”

“Yea, I slept well enough I guess, but when I went out with Nick and the gang to the Icehouse, I may have overindulged a bit… I’m not used to drinking so I guess I’m not quite feeling the best this morning.”

“You wait until I get my paws on that son of mine…” started Laverne.

“No-no, please don’t say anything, it’s all on me, trying to fit in with the rest of the crew and all…”

“I guess that’s would explain this picture I got from Skye last night” said Laverne with a huge grin on her muzzle.

“Really? What picture would that be?” asked Judy.

When Laverne showed Judy the picture that Skye sent her last night, Judy turned beet red as her paws flew to her muzzle and gasped “Is that…chicken? My god, so that’s got to be the weird taste in my mouth this morning… holy shit, what everyone must think” as she tried to hide her face behind her ears.

“Judy dear” began Shirley “don’t be so alarmed, it’s just chicken, it won’t kill you.”

“B-but I feel like a…a…cannibal or something” lamented Judy, not sure whether to throw up, tear up, or perhaps both…."

“Oh posh” replied Shirley laughing.

“Well, did you enjoy it?” asked Laverne.

“Enjoy what…exactly?” asked a distraught Judy.

“The beer, the pizza, the night out, all of it.”

“Yea, I guess so. I mean, I remember it all, I wasn’t totally bombed at least. Hell, I guess I’m just a bit freaked out that I actually ate meat…”

“I’ll grant you one thing for sure, you’re the second carnivorous rabbit I know” interjected Nick, who had entered the shop unbeknownst to the three ladies.

“Second? What do you mean second? Who on earth would be the first” an astonished Judy asked.

“We’d kind of like to know as well” remarked Laverne and Shirley at the same time.

Grinning, Nick reminded his mother “Do you remember a while back we did a custom van conversion for the Dewclaw family?”

Looking at Judy, Nick continued “Kevin and Kell Dewclaw are an inter couple that you absolutely have got to meet. Kevin is a rather large hare, and he’s married to Kell who is a grey wolf. They have the most…diverse… I guess is the best word I can think of, family I think I have ever met.’

‘Kevin has an adopted daughter Lindisfarne, who is a porcupine who grew up thinking she was a hedgehog, Kell has a son Rudy, who is a wolf/fox hybrid, and together they have a biological daughter Coney, who is a…hybrid for lack of a better term. She can and will eat anything, and I mean anything. Bugs, veggies, meat, literally anything. Plus, she is cute as a button. And yes, I can call her cute since she isn’t a true bunny” he added with a smirk.

Judy glances at Nick’s mom “He’s kidding, right?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Laverne says “Nope, now that he reminded me, it all comes back. Nick, the next time you have a jam session or a customer appreciation get together, you’ve got to invite them.”

“Of course, wouldn’t miss getting my two favorite carnivorous rabbits together for all the world…”

…

As the rest of the crew begins to filter in, not too many look the worse for wear, except of course, for Skye. 

“What’s up with you?” Judy asks.

Giving the bunny a baleful look Skye hesitated a bit, then admitted “after you guys left, Midnight bet me that he could drink me under the table…”

“And?” Judy asked.

“I not only got drunk under the table, I slept under the table, plus I had to pay his tab as well as mine.”

“You mean to tell me you actually tried to drink a vet under the table, and panther twice your size at that? Really?” asked Nick “I thought you had more sense than that!”

“Yea, well, at least I still feel better than I did Monday morning…”

“Ok, well, get something to eat and drink. Mom brought pastries and coffee and coco. Then everybody get out there and get to work.”

…

Later, as Judy began disassembling the Cobra, she began to notice that several things seemed to be really off about the car. She already knew that the carb was probably wrong, but the serial numbers on the motor weren’t right. Then the transmission didn’t match with the body mounts correctly, and the rear end was entirely wrong.

“Lefty” she called out “can you help me out a minute, something’s really screwy with this thing.”

“Really, what would that be?” he asked.

“I’m not exactly sure just yet. Show me how to research this car to match what parts are supposed to be on it, I think this thing’s a knock-off.”

As Lefty helped Judy navigate through the maze that was the wonderful world of ‘Concours d'Elegance’ or restoring a car to its exact brand-new showroom condition.  
The deeper Judy got into the research a single thought crossed her mind ‘Nick is not going to like this…at all.’

“Thanks Lefty, I guess I’d better go give Nick the bad news” she said as she headed towards the office. However, as she opened the office door, she was slightly shocked to see her brothers Josh and Duane in the office, talking to Nick.

“Hey guys” she said, giving them each a big hug “what are you two doing here this time of day?”

“Well, to be honest” began Duane “we’re here to get jobs.”

“WHAT?” exclaimed Judy rather loudly “what the hell is going on? Did something happen at the station, is everyone ok? Say something….” 

“Judy calm down, everybody’s ok, well, sort of…. Mom found out that Josh and I are both inters and she fired us.”

As Judy’s mouth hung open in amazement, Nick leaned over and gently put a finger under her chin and closed it for her. 

“Guys, what the hell is going on? Has mom lost her mind? If she dumps all of the inters, and there are as many as you guys have told me there are, how are she and dad going to keep the farm and stations going? And why didn’t I know you were inters?”

“Well” said Duane “the only station that’s open now is the one off of Rain Forest Drive, and those left on the farm are working double shifts just to try to keep the place in any semblance of operating. As far as being inters, I guess the subject never really came up.”

“Well shit, the folks are going to kill themselves trying to keep everything going. This is all my fault, I never should have lef…”

“NO, listen to me Judy” interjected Josh “you aren’t the one who caused all of this, mom is. We told you before you were the only one strong enough to stand up to mom, you just gave everyone else the courage to do the same, Duane and I included. We’ve got a few of the kits keeping an eye on the folks, sort of undercover, and if things get too far out of hand we’ll step in and do what it takes to make things right. In the meantime we still need jobs, and since Nick told us to stop by even if we needed jobs, here we are. Now, if we can just get our little sister to give us a good character reference, maybe we can get to work.”

Still a bit aghast by the unfolding events, Judy’s muzzle slowly evolved from grave concern into a mischievous smile looking straight at Nick “I don’t know, I never did really like these two, especially when they stood up for that danged fox that grabbed me by tail a few days ago…”

Smiling, Josh dug out his phone and pulled up a picture and showed it to Judy “You mean the fox that got our little sister to kiss him?” and as he swiped the screen to bring up another picture “Or maybe the fox who got the same sister to drink red beer and eat a chicken pizza? You mean that fox?”

Whirling around, Judy faked an angry look at Nick “Y-you sent those to these two? Really?”

Giving Judy a slightly nervous grin Nick answered “Weeeell, they were concerned that you were ok, so I figured umm...you know…this would show them that you were…”  
Grabbing Nick by the tie and pulling his muzzle close to hers, with a serious look she narrowed her eyes to slits “Yea, well…you did good Slick” then smiled, kissing him lightly on the nose “so, what ‘cha gonna be hav’n these two deadbeat bucks doing anyways?”

“Umm, well come to find out, Duane is a much better than the average mammal in the paint booth as well as fair mechanic, and Josh is good at IT, which will be very helpful in programming the CNC machine as well as keeping the computers for the shop up to specs. So Karma has smiled on the shop one again because I really needed them both. I don’t know if the shop can handle this much cu... I mean fluff all at once, but I guess we’ll get by.”

“Good save Nick” said Judy smiling and patted him on the cheek. “There’s one other problem that comes to mind though” she continues with a serious look on her muzzle.  
Nick and her brothers all give her a questioning look “And what might that be?” asks Nick.

As Judy put both paws on her hips she asks “Where the hell are these two going to sleep? They aren’t going to be able to drive from where they live now to here and back round trip every day. They sure as hell aren’t staying with me…and before you get any big bright ideas, I’m not staying with you either…at least not yet…. We still need to figure out where this is all going to go.”

“Ummmm” Nick began, with a blank look on his muzzle. “Let me talk to Skye, she has a nice place with a spare bedroom, maybe you can stay with her and the boys can have the old office until they can afford something better…”

Wearing one of Nick’s usual smirks “Good call Slick” says Judy. How about I talk to Skye and see if we can set something up?”

“Ok, we’ve got that worked out…sort of, what brought you to the office in the first place?” questioned Nick.

“Damn, I almost forgot. I really hope you didn’t pay a lot for that Cobra.”

A look of quiet desperation came over Nick’s muzzle “Umm, I hate to ask but why?”

“After a bit of research which Lefty helped me with, it looks like the only thing that’s original on it is the VIN plate. The entire thing is cobbled together with junk parts. You’re going to have a hell of a time getting a legit title for it”

Well shit, that’s just great. At least now I know why I got it so damned cheap. That being said, there’s a certain ZPD customer who’s going to be really disappointed. I guess you need to put it back together as best you can, then get Lefty to put it back in the warehouse, I’ll find something else for you to work on…..’  
‘On second thought, finish tearing down the Cobra. Figure out what you’ll need to get it back up and running as a proper kit car, including a new body if need be, just in case we have problems with the title.’

‘I’ll show your brothers around the shop and get them settled with their new jobs. If everything’s ok with Skye, we can move you to her place and the boys upstairs this weekend.”


	7. A  Family Afair Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's brothers are hired at the shop, so Judy moves in with Skye. A first official date turns disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the reference to ‘real meat’ was to harken back to the ‘savage’ days before the ‘Great Agreement’.

7: A Family Affair Pt. II

XxX

As Nick shows the brothers around the shop before explaining their new jobs to them, Judy grabs Skye and wants to talk to her about new living arrangements.

“Snow” says Judy “You got a minute?”

“Sure Squeak, what’s up?”

“Nick just hired two of my brothers. My mom fired them from the station when she found out they were inters. They’ll need a place to stay and I made it clear that they weren’t going to stay with me, and I damned sure ain’t going to stay with Nick, at least until we get our boyfriend-girlfriend thing figured out and some hard and fast rules set down. Nick wants to give them the apartment above the shop to stay in and mentioned that you might have plenty of space at your place, so… I was kinda wondering if you would be ok with me staying with you for a bit…I’d be happy to split the rent or whatever, I don’t want to be a burden…” 

Giving Judy a big grin, Skye replied “Judy, I’d love to have you stay. I have an entire house to myself… thanks in part to a good for nothing ‘sperm donor’ I used to have for a father. The house that he and mom had went into a sort of receivership when he disappeared, it being fully paid for and all. When I turned of legal age it automatically became mine, free and clear and I’ve been living there more or less alone since then. There’s a spare bedroom that’s just sits empty, and even a spare bathroom so we won’t get in each other’s way. Besides all of that, think of the fun we’ll have when Nick stops by to be with you… we can screw with him so bad he won’t know whether he’s coming or going.”

Judy gapes in mock horror “You’re kidding…right?"

"Well, maybe…just a little” replies Skye with a mischievous grin and a wink. “When is this all supposed to take place anyway?”

“This weekend I think, sooner if we can. We could start moving my stuff anytime so the boys can move in with as little trouble as possible. I still don’t really have a lot to move yet so it won’t take too long on my part. Some clothes, stuff that my mom (as Judy makes a sour face) sent from the burrow that I really haven’t gone through yet, plus my laptop and the guitar should be about it. Everything else like the bed, couch and TV and the like stays at the shop. You’re sure I won’t be a bother?”

“Like I told you before, as did everyone else I can think of, we’re family. Just think of me as a big, well bigger sister and…oofff” she grunts as she gets collected in a tight hug. 

After catching her breath, Skye continues “We can start moving your stuff and get you set up after work today, or maybe tomorrow at the latest. Then we can go to ‘La Petite’ and get you some really nice stuff to wear, on Nick’s dime of course.”

“Wait, what?” exclaimed Judy “Why would we do that? Won’t Nick get mad?”

“Look, first off, if you’re going out with Nick you need to get some really nice casual stuff to wear. If we don’t get it, Nick will just get you something that he thinks is nice…but usually really isn’t. Plus, it’ll never be the right size and you’ll just have to return it anyway, so let’s just bypass that step.’  
‘Anyways, you’ll still need some really nice, sexy dresses to wear to the custom car shows and auctions. Trust me, sex sells cars as much as anything else, and since we’re both gearheads, we can answer any questions that prospective buyers might have about the cars. It’s hard to beat brains and beauty.’  
‘And to top it all off, when Nick takes you someplace really fancy, and he will, you won’t have to stress about not having anything appropriate to wear."

…

As the girls talk about living arrangements, Nick gives Judy’s brothers a quick tour of the shop and explains what’s expected to each of them.

“Duane, here’s the paint booth, it’s the latest Standard design booth. There are plenty of colors at hand and we have accounts with all of the paint distributors in the city so paint is never a problem.   
Disposable paint suits and respirators are in the cabinet along with all of the newest paint guns I can get my paws on. There are several other body mammals in the shop, but none are very good in the booth, so you’re the mammal in charge. Do you have any questions or have anything to add?”

“Actually” began Duane “Josh is very good with an airbrush and does a decent job pin stripping in case the need arises. Right Josh?”

“Yea, I guess so” says Josh “but just to be sure, if you’ve some old scrap stuff lying around I’d like to do some work to show you before you get too worked up about my abilities, if that’s ok.”

“That’s great, sure, there’s plenty of stuff lying around for you to practice on, so after I get you acquainted with the CNC machine and get you logged into the computer system, just make yourself at home wherever you’re needed, ok?”

“Cool beans, let’s go see the CNC machine and the server room and I’ll get busy. I’ve read up on a CNC machine but never got the chance to operate one before. I think the difficult part will be getting used to the virtual programming, but I think I can handle it ok.”

“Duane, do a quick check of the booth and other equipment you think you’ll need as well as the tool set. If you need anything, anything at all, the laptop at your desk has every vendor we use on the desktop, feel free to order what you need and sign the ticket when it’s delivered. If you have any questions, just ask, ok? Do your best to get acquainted with the equipment, I have several projects that are going to need paint in the next couple of weeks.”

As Duane got busy inventorying the booth and equipment, Nick led Josh to the CNC machine. “This Xomety 5 axis model is the latest and greatest on the market. Like everything else I try to keep the best equipment in the shop. The only way to put out quality work is to have the best equipment and the best operators. That’s the only way to stay ahead of the competition in this business.’  
‘Let’s head to the office where the server and the rest of the computer stuff is so you can get started updating all of the software and anything else that needs doing.”

…

After Nick gets Josh busy updating the office IT systems, Skye and Judy enter.

“Nick, after work, Judy and I are going to move her things to my place, then go spend some of your money on clothes so she can wow ‘em at the show coming up in a couple of months. Plus, we need to get her some casual stuff for every day after work and for your dates. You good with that?”

“Sure am. We’re going to take the Midnight Blue ’67 GTO, the Candy Apple Red ‘49 Merc with the suicide doors, and the Candy Blue and Artic White ’57 Nomad to the ‘Zootopia Open’ show in a couple of months, so get something that’ll go with the cars colors. As far as the casual stuff, whatever you two think is nice will be fine with me.’  
‘Now back to work, both of you…”

…

After the girls clock out at around 5 pm, Skye helps Judy load her few personal belongings into Skye’s orange and white ’56 Mercury Montclair. 

As they head out from the shop Judy asks “Snow, this is beautiful, where did you ever find this?”

Not bothering to hide a large grin Skye replied “This was actually one of the cars that were here when Nick and Fin first got the shop. It took a while to get the title cleared up, but while Nick and Fin took care of that, I worked on it in my spare time and fully restored it. The only upgrade I did was installing a dual master cylinder for the brakes. Safety is always first for our stuff, just like it is with customer or restoration jobs. The only time we don’t upgrade stuff like that is for a specific show car that will be used for show only and has to be one hundred percent authentic.’  
‘Speaking of which, have you figured out what you wanted for a personal vehicle yet? I know Nick took you back to the warehouse to find one…among other things.”

Blushing fiercely Judy nodded “Umm…yea, I think so. I found a ’65 Barracuda that’s in pretty fair shape. I’ll check the motor and be sure it’s ok, but the rest looks to be pretty decent. There doesn’t seem to be any rust or major body damage, and the interior is complete so it shouldn’t take a lot to get it at least drivable. Besides that, it’s a bit more my size so I won’t have to do any major modifications to the seats so they’ll fit me.”

“That sounds like a plan. Well, here we are” as Skye pulls into a parking space in front of a very exclusive looking shop. “‘La Petite’…the very best ladies’ wear boutique in all of Zootopia. Nothing but the best, just like everything else at the shop. I’ve got some things that’ll look great with the cars, but girl, we have got to get you set up with at least three or four great outfits for the shows, and several sets of casual wear to blow Nick’s mind…what?” noticing the look of concern on Judy’s muzzle.

“I don’t know, I think I’m still a bit… I don’t know in shock I guess…by…everything that’s happened to me in the last week. The new job, Nick, all of the stuff, you guys being so nice and all. Not to mention my parents, my mom especially, freaking out. It’s still a lot to take in to be quite honest…”

“Look, I understand that this is a bit hard to handle all at once, but get a grip because it’s all for real. We’ve got to get you some fancy clothes for the upcoming shows, it’s all part of what we were hired to do. Believe it or not, Nick and a couple of the guys dress to the nines so they can show off the cars to ladies as well, so how about we make a friendly competition out of the next show?”

“How in the world would we make a competition out of something like selling some cars?”

“Nick is a sucker for a bet when it comes to selling cars, so we can bet him that the two of us can sell more cars at the show than he and the guys can.”

“Ok, just for argument’s sake, just what would we bet to make it interesting, and who are the other guys we’d be working against?”

“Well, a lot of times on Saturday after work if we don’t jam we have a sort of movie night at the shop, and we can say that whoever wins gets to pick the movies. Usually it’s Nick, Midnight, Bolo and Charlie. Charlie was the grey wolf that pretty much kept to himself the other night at the Icehouse. Since Nick and Midnight are the only two we really need to worry about, I think we’ve got the upper hand. I’ll have to tell ya though, knowing Nick he’s liable to throw at least one if not both of your brothers into the mix, they’re kinda cute…err I mean…umm handsome for bunnies.” Noticing the odd look that Judy was giving her “What?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, my brothers have gotten to you…already? Especially after Johnny?”

“Well, you already know everyone in the shop’s an inter, and you just told me that they were fired by your mom because they were inters so...I kinda figured they’re fair game…so to speak. And if they’re your brothers, they can’t be that bad, just saying…”

“All I can say is good luck with that pair, they’re both crazy as a pair of loons with Josh being the worst by far. He’s liable to show up looking like he’s headed for a Halloween party or something equally as crazy. He even goes to anime conventions dressed as like some cartoon girl sometimes, just so you know. Besides, they may already have girlfriends, but who am I to judge? After all, I seem to be hooked up with the craziest one of the bunch.”

“That’s the spirit, now let’s go get you some fancy duds.”

…

After the girls leave the office, Nick tells Josh “since Judy is moving in with Skye today, you and Duane should be able to at least start to move upstairs tomorrow if you want, so bring what you can along with you to work in the morning. Do you guys still have phone service or do I need to get you each a phone?”

“No, we’re good on phones, we figured mom would go bat shit crazy if she found out we were inters, so we got our own phones quite a while ago.”

“Ok, great, how about laptops? Do either of you have a good laptop? I really like for all of my employees to have a good laptop. I got Judy one but she wants to pay for that herself, which is cool. If you or Duane need one I can do the same for each of you.

“Duane already has a good laptop, but I could use one. I’m kinda like Judy in that I’ll pay for my own if you don’t mind.”

“Ok, no problem. Just like I did with Judy, I’ll pay for the laptop and you can pay me back a bit at a time so it doesn’t hurt you financially all at one. I have an account at Electronics World so I get a really good price on anything I or my employees buy there. Plus, the data package goes on my commercial account so you never have to worry about going over on data usage. You good with that?”

“Damn mammal, how could I not be?"

"Since we’re on the subject of computers, I’ve already noticed something strange in the system and I figured I needed to mention it to you when I got the time.”

“Really, what would that be?”

“Well, it seems like there is a sort of mole program that feeds all financial transactions to a remote server, which means someone knows EXACTLY what you spend, how you spend it and all income that comes into the shop.”

“You have got to be shitting me!”

“Nope, I wish I was. What do you want me to do? I can dump the program, I can send a virus that will either wipe the other users hard drive or I can install a ransomware program so you can get even with the other user that way.”

Nick thought about it for a minute “How about this…can you set something up that will send a message to whoever the other user is letting them know that we know what he or she is up to, and that the next time they try to access our system they will NOT like what happens? Then after the initial hit the program will delete?”

“Yea, I think I can do that, shouldn’t take too long, I’ll get on it right away”

“Thanks Josh, you’ve earned your pay right away. Since neither of you asked, I’ll be giving you the same pay and benefits I give every new mammal starting out. Fifteen bucks and hour and full insurance benefits from day one. Does that sound ok to you?”

“Gee, I don’t know Nick, it’s only double what we made at the station with the folks picking up the insurance.”

“Ok, if we’re cool, I’ll go let Duane know what I need to have painted first so he can get started on that.

…

“Hey Duane, how’s the inventory going?”

“Just finished, I just need to know what you need painted and what color so I can get everything together that I need.”

“The body guys should be about finished with a ’56 Crown Victoria before too long. I’m thinking Hot Rod Red on the lower half beneath the side chrome, and an eggshell white or cream on the top half and hood and trunk lid, with the top being red. The interior will be red and white leather tuck and roll. Take a look at the car and let me know what you think. If you come up with a better idea, I’m always willing to listen. We good?”

“Sure are, I’ll get right on it.

“Go ahead and knock off at five, then you and Josh can go back to where you’re staying and get ready to move upstairs. Squeak is going to be staying with Snowflake so you two will have the office upstairs to yourselves, no charge. You can get you own place when two get financially able ok?”

“Wait, I get who Snowflake is I think, but who the hell is Squeak?”

“Um, that’s the nickname that the guys in the shop, Skye to be more precise, gave to Judy. I’m sure you two will end up with something equally as offensive before long.”  
“Well, I’m sure anything will be better than what mom called us when she fired us…”

With a shocked but thoughtful expression Nick answered “I can assure you that nothing like whatever you mother called you will ever be said here. If it is, the first time will definitely be the last...’  
‘Anyway, get over and take a look at the ‘Vick and let me know what you think about the colors tomorrow. We good?”  
“Sure thing boss, see you tomorrow.”  
…   
As Judy and Skye enter Skye’s home, Judy is amazed at the place. The home is a ranch style structure, with a sizeable front yard and a large back yard, which includes a covered deck and fire pit. Perfect for chilling after a hard day’s work.

Inside there is a large living room, large modern kitchen, with a good-sized dining room, a spacious den, two bedrooms and one bathroom.

“I thought you said there were two bathrooms” commented Judy after she caught her breath.

Laughing Skye commented “There are, the master bath is just off of my bedroom. Let me show you where you’ll be staying” as she led Judy through the house.  
“Here you go, your new home.”

“Oh…my…god… I’ve never seen anything so gorgeous in my life! This is mine…for real?” as she looks around the room Judy takes note of everything.

There’s a fox sized bed, three times the size that she’s used to, a huge dresser, and spacious desk for her laptop and such, and, for her, an enormous walk in closet.

“Sure is, go ahead and start putting your stuff away, I’ll fix us something to eat, is a nice salad ok? If not, I can fix something else.”

“No, a salad will be fine, with some croutons and blue cheese dressing if you’ve got some.”

“No problem, when you’re done, head out to the kitchen and grab a bite.”

As Judy begins to store all of her new and old clothes in the dresser and closet she can’t help but reflect on the happenings of the past week. How it’s been such a roller coaster ride, from meeting Nick at the station, since the tail grabbing incident seemed now to be hilarious, to being hired into a new and better job. Then from her fight with her mother, to being totally accepted by the crew at the shop. All of the little things that had been thrust her way like the phone, laptop, car, new clothes and now such a great place to stay, it was just hard to imagine how things could get any better.

She paused and thought as it suddenly hit her, ‘How could I so quickly have a new boyfriend, especially after what had happened in high school? How can I have changed so much so quickly? How is that even possible? Does it even matter as long as I have a chance to have a better life, and even be happy for the first time in so many years?’

“Squeak, are you ok in there?” came Skye’s slightly worried voice from the kitchen.

“Yea, I’m good, just lost in thought for a bit. I’ll be right there, I still need to bring in the guitar and my laptop from your car so I don’t forget.”

“Well ok, but hurry your ass up, we both need a shower before Kounting Kars and Monkey Man Garage come on, they’re my favorite shows that I use to unwind from work every day. Everything’s so fake I always get a good laugh.”

“Really? I’ve never seen the shows, sounds like fun. Give me a few to bring in the rest of my stuff and eat. And yea, I’m pretty sure I need a shower after actually working for the first time in a long time.”  
After hurriedly retrieving the guitar, amp and laptop from Skye’s car, Judy sat down to eat.

“Wow, this is really good, thanks.”

“It’s all good it’s pretty much the same thing I eat all of the time. Although I’ll have to admit, I do like meat and eggs once and a while. Speaking of which… how did you handle finding out about eating that pizza with chicken on it the other night?”

With a slightly embarrassed look on her muzzle Judy admitted “I…umm…kinda freaked out for minute when I first found out, I felt like a cannibal. But I guess it didn’t kill me so…just how much did I eat anyway?”

Giggling Skye told her “Two slices, and were begging for more. If Nick hadn’t pushed you out the door, you probably would’ve eaten the whole damned pizza.”  
Blushing fiercely “God I feel like a freak of some kind…what the hell was I thinking eating chicken anyway?”

“If you remember, we had just finished talking about Johnny, you were bound and determined to at least try to drink a beer, then Nick reminded you that you needed to eat something. You grabbed the first thing handy, which just happened to be that BBQ chicken pizza, and the rest as they say is history. I guess the three red beers you had didn’t exactly help matters either.”

“Wait, what? I had three beers? No wonder I felt like crap. Holy shit, why didn’t someone stop me? You and Nick both knew I didn’t drink… it’s …”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down a minute Squeak, Nick grabbed your furry grey butt and hauled you out of the door after your third beer, don’t you remember?”

Looking first a bit dejected slowly changing to horrified Judy admitted “Well, no, not exactly. There are few things that are a bit fuzzy yet, but I think I…shit...hell…crap. Of all of the stupid…”

Noting the horrified look on Judy’s muzzle “What…what is it Squeak, what happened?”

“How could Nick not mention what happened when we got to the shop?”

“JUDY, what the hell is it?”

“Just kill me now and get it over with, please.”

“JUDY!!!!”

Tearing up, Judy came clean “I think I was so out of it I actually tried to seduce Nick when we got back to the shop. My god I’m so embarrassed.”

Her mouth hanging open slightly all Skye could do was stare. “And Nick never did anything? Do you realize how close you came to something actually happening?”

“Wh-whatever do you mean…?”

“Judy, you’re about to start your heat cycle aren’t you?”

Mouth agape Judy answered “Y-yes I am, how in the world did you know?”

Pointing at her snout for effect, Skye went on “Have you forgotten that foxes have some of the best olfactory senses in the predator world? I thought I could smell something earlier today, but in the car you were almost overpowering. And if I could notice, it’s a sure bet that Nick noticed that night.”

Slowly a small smile spread over Skye’s muzzle. “Judy, if you ever wondered what kind of mammal Nick was, you just got your answer. Nick will do and say just about anything to embarrass a mammal, but he would never, and I mean never mention something like that, and he would never take advantage of the situation. That’s the kind of mammal he is, caring and loving to a fault. There are other issues with Nick as well, but those are for Nick to work out with you in due time. There will be times when things will surface that you might not understand in the future, but hang in there, I know that you two can work things out. Just please be patient and don’t push things, ok?’  
‘Anyhow, there’s Musk Mask shampoo in a cabinet in the bathroom, use plenty tonight. We’ll call Nick in the morning and tell him we have some girl stuff we need to take care of, I’m sure he’ll understand. I know a good doctor that will see you right away in the morning so we can get you some hormone suppressant or you’ll distract the entire shop."

Letting a soft smile break through the tears as Skye hugged her, Judy began to understand what Nick was all about. He was always about doing the right thing, doing what needed to be done, or said or not said in this case.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’ll get that shower now and probably just go to bed, it’s been a long day.”

“Sure sweetie, get some rest, tomorrow it’s back to the grind. ‘G’night.”

“G’night Snow, see you in the morning. By the way, what time do you get up, I’m pretty sure I’m going to be really hungry in the morning"

“Wake up is around six so we can get a bite, call Nick, get to the doctors and back, and be to the shop as soon as we can.”

“Ok, thanks…”

As Judy showers she wonders how things got so complicated so fast. The last few days were almost like a dream, or was it a nightmare, perhaps a bit of both. As she dried her fur, she decided that Karma must be trying to even the score somehow, the nightmare that was Johnny and the godsend that is Nick, to balance all of the bad with a healthy dose of good. As she wearily lay down, she wondered what Nick was doing, thinking of. Was he thinking of her like was thinking of him? What other issues could Skye have been talking about?

As sleep took her, her last thoughts were of Nick, and how he had changed her life, hopefully for the better.

…

The next morning, as Judy eats a quick breakfast of toast and juice, Skye phones Nick.

“Hey Snow, what’s up? Kinda early to be callin’ ain’t it?”

“Nick, I just wanted to let you know, I’m going to take Squeak to a doctor I know for some…girl stuff, ok? We’ll be back as soon as we can, we shouldn’t be too long.”

“Umm, yea, that’s probably a good idea, never mind explaining, I think I get your drift. Thanks for letting me know. Is Squeak handy, I’d like to tell her good morning"

“Sure thing hold on a sec…Squeak, phone…”

“Hello?”

“Mornin’ sunshine, how ya holdin’ up?”

“Mornin’ Slick, I’m doin’ ok, just need to get a few…umm things worked out. We’ll be in as soon as we can. Would you like something for breakfast like maybe, a blueberry muffin and coffee, I’ll buy.” she said with a mischievous grin.

“You’re picking up some bad habits from my mother already Squeak… sure a muffin and coffee would be nice. Be safe and see you soon.”

…

As Judy and Skye enter the shop, Judy drops Nick’s muffin and coffee of in the office, receiving a quick kiss in return for her effort.

“Thanks Squeak, I’ll get breakfast tomo…wait, what did you do to my coffee... it tastes…”

“Like it has a hint of Blueberry?” interjects Judy.

“Sly bunny…”

“Slow fox.”

“Anyways, keep going on the Cobra. If you need help disassembling it, get one of the shop guys to help you. Keep the parts you can use and have someone throw the junk in the scrap pile. Use the whiteboard to keep track of the items you’ll need to put it back together. I’m not sure yet, but since the parts won’t be so expensive I think I can talk to buyer into reconsidering the car at a much lower price. Not as big a haul for the shop, but if the customer’s happy, it’s still a good thing. Have you figured out what car you want to work on for yourself yet?”

“Yea, I think the ’65 Barracuda will work perfectly for me. Small, but powerful just like me” she adds with a wink.

Grinning, Nick agrees “Ya got a point there Squeak, and I’m sure it’ll be almost as beautiful as you when it’s finished”.”

“Oh, go on you…” remarks Judy, blushing slightly punching Nick lightly on the arm, as she heads out of the office towards her work area.

…  
As the rest of week goes by, things seem to settle into a quiet routine. 

With Saturday drawing to a close and almost everyone bowing out of the usual Saturday night movie/jam night at the shop, Nick asks Judy “Since everyone seems to be beat, how about a nice quiet evening going out for supper then just hanging out at Snow’s?”

“It’s ok with me if Snow doesn’t mind. Just a sec and I’ll ask her. “HEY SNOW!”

“Shit Squeak, what’re ya holler’n’ for, I’m just right here…”

“Err, yea, sorry, I guess my hearing was a bit deadened by the noise in the shop all day.”

With a stern voice, Skye slightly scolded Judy “I told you to get some ear plugs or muffs so that wouldn’t happen…”

“Yea, yea, I know, but we’ve been so busy I haven’t had an opportunity to get out and get some.”

“So, I’ll make it a point to stop by the sporting goods store and get you something on the way home tonight, ok? Now, what did you want in the first place?”

“Oh, yea, Nick wants to take me out for supper, then just hang at your, I mean our place afterwards. Is that ok, do you mind?”

“Not a bit, you two need to have a bit of alone together time. With the nights starting to cool off a bit, I’ll get a nice fire going in the fire pit while you two are out. We can pick up some beer and juice at the store on the way home and have a beer or two after you guys get done with supper…and two is your limit Squeak, ya got that?”

“…Umm, yes ma’am?…” 

“Well there ya go” says Nick “you two take off and do what ya need to do, I’ll swing by around seven and pick you up, Ok?”

Giving Nick a quick peck on the nose “Ok, see you around seven. Is casual ok, or do I need to dress up?”

“Casual is fine for tonight Fluff, we’ll save the good stuff for a night on the town. See you sevenish.”

…

On the way to pick up some hearing protection, Skye asked Judy “Squeak, to you listen to much music?”

“I used to at home and at the store, but not so much recently, why?”

“Well, you can get Pawndora with an app on your phone. With Nick’s unlimited data plan, you can listen to whatever you want all day long and not have to worry about extra charges. If you want to do that, all we need to get you is a good set of earbuds. What do ya think?” 

“Now that sounds like a plan, I’m still not too sure about the beer and juice thing, but I guess if I take it easy it won’t be too bad. I really did enjoy the time at the Icehouse the other night, I just need to learn my limits…right?” 

“That’s the spirit, let’s get moving so we can get back in time for you to get a good shower and get dressed…”

…

When Nick arrived to pick Judy up for their dinner date, he was wearing tan slacks and a grey long sleeved turtle necked pullover. After knocking at the front door, he was greeted by Skye.

“Squeak will be along in a minute, she’s just finishing gettin’ ready. Sit down and chill for a minute.”

After a few minutes, Judy exits her room “Hey Slick, you ready?”

“Ye…holy mother…damn Judy, as if you couldn’t be any more beautiful, you just out did yourself.”

Wearing black stretch pants under a sunflower yellow skirt and a white long-sleeved turtle neck sweater Judy does a slow turn “I take it you approve?”

“Absolutely… I’ve made reservations at ‘Le Guarde’ for the evening, the finest P&P (pred and prey) restaurant in the city. Nothing but the best for our first official date.”

“I’m glad you approve; shall we go then?”

“Absolutely, right this way m’lady.”

…

As Nick pulls up to the front entrance of Le Guarde, a valet opens the door for Judy and retrieves the keys from Nick.

“Reservations for two… for Wilde” Nick tells the maître d'. 

“Of course Monsieur, right this way.”

As the couple are escorted to their table, a secluded spot with a rose decorating Judy’s plate, and a single candle to set a romantic atmosphere “Oh…wow…” was all Judy could say.

With a slight smirk Nick responded “Yea, I know kinda cramped, but I guess we’ll have to make do” he adds with a wink.

“I’ll bet you do this for all of your girlfriends” intones Judy.

“Only the most beautiful” replies Nick. “I’ve take the initiative to order if you don’t mind.”

“As long as it’s not chicken for me, no problem” answered Judy with a small grin.

“Well darn, now I’ve got to reorder your meal” replies Nick with a playful smile “joking of course.”

As they share a quick laugh, a waiter stops by their table with a bottle of strawberry wine, and pours each a glass.

“Firstly, taking kind of a chance ordering wine aren’t you? And second, how did you know I liked strawberry?” asked Judy. “More of my brother’s doing?”

“No, actually the wine was more of a lucky guess, especially since they don’t serve beer here” he added with a smirk. “Secondly, I knew that …umm the ‘C’ word was out, and blueberry has been kind of overdone lately, so I took a chance on strawberry. I’m glad you approve.”

“You did good Nick, thanks.”

When their meals arrive, Judy is again stunned. For her, glazed veggies comprised of green beans, asparagus and parsnips with a small side boat of seasoned milk gravy.

For Nick, chicken parmesan with side of asparagus and fried spring potatoes.

Small talk of no real importance was the order of the evening, with the only thing mattering was the enjoyment of each other’s company.

As Nick signed the check for the evening’s meal (a generous tip included) and they headed for the car, the topic of the rest of the evening came up.

“I think a few quiet hours of just sitting and enjoying a definite lack of stress sounds like a great way to finish the evening, what do you think Squeak?”

“Sounds wonderful, let’s get going. It’s been wonderful, but I can’t wait to just sit and relax for a while, especially with all of tomorrow off. Do we have any plans for tomorrow yet?”

“Nope, let’s just wait and see what happens. Something interesting is bound to pop up….err, forget I said that please” said Nick becoming more than slightly embarrassed. 

“Why you dirty old fox” kidded Judy giggling, knowing full well it was just an expression, but seizing the opportunity to turn the tables on Nick for a change. “Don’t worry, I knew what you meant.”

…

As Nick and Judy return to Skye’s home after a fantastic dinner date (their first real date), Judy takes Nick’s paw and leads him to the back yard where Skye as a nice fire going in the firepit. 

Judy is startled and very much surprised when Nick stops short and a brief whine escapes his mouth.

“Nick, what is it?” she asks, very much concerned.

“Oh my god, Nick I’m so sorry” exclaims Skye “I never even thought about that.”

Looking back and forth between Nick and Skye, a very confused Judy asks “What’s going on, will someone PLEASE talk to me?”

With tears forming in his eyes Nick began “I knew that this day would come, but not now, not like this…”

“It’s ok Nick, whatever it is, it can wait I’m sure” says Judy softly.

Looking at Skye for emotional support, Nick continues “No, I guess now’s as good a time as any to talk this out. You’ve shared what is probably your worst life changing moment, I guess it’s only right I share my worst.’  
‘It was about this time four years ago, I was dating a vixen named Amanda. We were fairly serious, going everywhere, doing everything together, and no she didn’t work for me. We had been friends for years and had gotten serious about six months before the ‘incident’. We had spent several hours right here, drinking and just enjoying the evening. We had a brief argument over something silly, I don’t even remember what it was about now. She had decided to walk down the street to cool off when someone jumped the curb and ran over her, killing her instantly. The cops at least tried to find out what happened, but I don’t think they ever found out for sure who ran over her or why. I’m friends with a bunch of the cops, and actually have a few for customers, so I’m sure if they had found out they would’ve let me know.’  
‘At any rate, I was severely depressed for a long time, started drinking heavily, even briefly considered suicide. If it hadn’t been for close friends like Skye, Lefty, Midnight, and even Fin, I probably would have. After a couple of years I finally started to come around, even tried dating Skye for a bit. Since we’re both foxes we knew it wouldn’t amount to anything, but it helped bring me a bit farther out of my funk.’  
‘Then I got word of a very good-looking bunny doe who was an excellent mechanic that I needed to work in my shop, and the rest, as they say, is history. How I fell for you so hard and so fast I’ll never know. Maybe Karma, maybe blind luck, I don’t know and don’t really care. All I know for sure is that I care for you very much, and if you think you can be happy with this part of my past, I would like very much to at least try to share as much of my…our future as I can.”

Tears running down her face, she gathered he fox in a tight hug “You silly fox, of course I’ll be happy to be part of your life. You’re responsible to helping me to start to heal, the least I can do is stick by you and help you heal as well.”

“I’ll just leave you two alone for a bit” Skye said softly as she entered the house.

As Nick and Judy hold each other tightly and look intently into each other’s eyes, Judy’s phone rings and breaks the mood.

Judy rolls her eyes and begrudgingly slowly breaks her embrace with Nick to answer phone “Duane what the hell is so important that you have to call at this time of night?”

“Judy, if you’re close to a tv, turn on ZTV, there’s trouble back at the burrow, and it’s serious…”

“What the hell? Nick, we need to turn on the tv…now. Tune it to ZTV.”

“…in Bunnyburrow. Although there seems to be extensive damage to structures and equipment, there are no reported deaths. I repeat, there has been a tornado touch down in Bunnyburrow tonight, with extensive structure damage but no reported deaths. There are reports of several injuries, first responders from Podunk, Leapers Fork and as far away as Zootopia are reported to be headed to assist with any injured residents. This is Fabine Growley reporting.”

“Nick, I need to borrow one of your cars and get to get to the burrow, I know I’ve had it out with my mom, but I have to go and help…”

“No.”

“Wh…what the hell do you mean ‘NO’?” shouts Judy with an absolutely furious look on her muzzle. Even Skye can’t believe what she’s hearing from Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There’s drama in the works. Why won’t Nick loan Judy a vehicle? Afraid to lose her already? Or could it be something else…?  
> Sorry for the looooong time between posts. Life and the formatting for AO3 sucking, having to go through and add spacing between comments and such, I'll try to be more diligent with both stories.  
> More up-to-date postings are on fan fiction under the same author name, and the title was recently changed to 'Life is a Highway, formerly known as Hopps Express.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on fan fiction under the same title and under the same writer.


End file.
